Aparecium
by Haraldzidla
Summary: When Hermione Granger arrived at Hogwarts for another year, the last thing she expected was letter from some one claiming to be her secret admirer.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok hope every one likes its my first one so please be nice and tell me if I am just waisting my time!!**

Draco Malfoy, also known as the Slytherin prince was sitting down in the dark green chair that since first year he had named his. Like all of his fellow slythenin's when he named some thing his he would do everyting in his power to keep it, but unlike his fellow students there was no need.

He was a Malfoy and secretly he feared that it would be the death of him.

But then it happened. She happened. Much to his own surprise Draco had come to see that having everything given to you was just too easy. He wanted some thing that he would have to work for, he wanted some thing that would give him a meaning. Some thing no one else could have.

He wanted her.

She was a mud blood, filth, dirt, nothing to some one like him. Nothing. But he wanted her. He even needed her.

"Drakiekins" Pansy Parkins waved her hand in front of her face and sat on the arm of his chair.

"Honestly darling people are going to start to think that you are trying to ignore me or some thing"

He scowled at her, he had (unsuccessfully) been ignoring her but she always found away to find him.

Then again it was his own fault he should have known better then to hide from another Slytherin in the Slytherin common room.

He allowed her to carry on sitting there but he did not reply to what she was saying in fact he was not really listening to her at all. His thought and maybe even his whole mind was set on a certain bushy, brown haired Gryffindor.

Hermione's P.O.V

Hermione Granger the started witch of her age was in a word confused. She looked at the letter once more and reread the smart writing:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I do not think that any one has ever stopped you and told you just how beautiful you are . Has any one ever told you that they love you above all others? Believe me my darling that I feel some thing for you that I never have another. I love you and I will always watch out for you even when you think that I am not._

_Yours always,_

"what you looking at Hermione?" She looked up at Harry who was playing chest with Ron and she sighed

"Nothing really, just some homework that's all"

He nodded and carried on. They where in there fifth year and nothing had really happened. Every year some thing would come up, some thing would happen that they would have to over come but this year, nothing. No deaths. No sigh of Voldemort. No death Eaters. It was really kind of boring.

She looked down at the note. Maybe some thing would happen this year. She just had a feeling that she was going to have to wait and find out.

**I know its bad but please R&R you would so make my day.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any thing to do with Harry Potter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people, thanks for reviewing you have no idea how happy I am. Thanks to "Bloodless Dawn" foe helping me get the courage to put this up and thanks to "hpwwefan" for being my first ever reviwer!!!**

**I do NOT own any thing to do with Harry Potter.**

**Any way….**

Chapter Two

Hermione Granger started off her day like any other person. She got dressed, washed her face, brushed her teeth and her hair and made her way down to the great hall.

Like always Ron and Harry stomach had gotten the better of them and they had gone down to breakfast with out her. Again.

She sighed.

The two boys where always going to have a special place in her heart but some times they could be such…well boys! But they did care for her at least, maybe even loved her like a sister…or did they?

Hermione frowned. No…no they couldn't. Her frowned deepened as she thought about Ron. There had been a time when he liked her but she had thought that he was over that… he must have been "but what if he wasn't?" she wonder silently.

As she reached the great hall and took her seat opposite Ron and Harry she made a metal note to keep a close eye on them.

"I ell ya arry,if ya keep on practicing you could be as good as Krum!" Ron said with a mouth full of sausage and egg.

Hermione wanted to gag, that boy could never close his mouth when it came to food. Harry replied but she was too busy looking at Ron to listen

"Ron" she interrupted "Do you like any one?"

He turned as red as his hair and Hermione could feel her stomach do back flips. Oh god he did like her!

Harry looked slightly taken back by Ron's sudden colouring

"You like some one?" he asked while looking slightly hurt, Hermione knew that her and the boys where close but the boys where to closer togeather then her, especially when the conversation was about the female students of Hogwarts.

Ron did not answer right away and for a second she thought that he had looked at the Slytherine table but he couldn't have could he? Harry seemed to be thinking the same thing because he was now also looking over there.

She looked to where he was and she could not believe her eyes, he was looking at none other than Pansy Parkinson. She had a dreamy look in her eyes and her arm was rapped around Draco Malfoys and Hermione could not help but think that by the look on his face he was not enjoying her company.

"Oh my god Ron" she heard Harry mutter "you like Pansy?"

Hermione was about to turn around and comment on what she thought about his crush (disgusted, of course) when her eyes looked with none other then Draco's. She was going to look away, but she didn't, there was some thing about the way he was looking at her that made her keep eye contact. Something different.

It was like his eyes where reading her, like he was trying to figure some thing out about her or see some thing that no one else could. And then it happened. He winked.

Just like that.

Hermione blinked. Repeatedly. By the time the shock has pasted and she looked at him again he was talking to Goyle like nothing had happened.

She frowned and turns back round. Get a grip Hermione, she mutter, nothing had happened, it must have just been her mind playing tricks.

She then decided to stop reading into things too much.

"…what is wrong with it? I will tell you what is wrong with it, she is horrible Ron I mean everyone knows that her and Malfoy are sleeping together"

Hermione felt bad for Ron suddenly, Harry was no being very understanding and then Hermione realised why Harry had not been told.

"Wicked" Ron said, while trying to change the subject "The post is here, Bill said that he was going to write to me soon"

Like always the "Daily Profit" landed next to her breakfast plate but this morning something else arrived. A letter, rapped in a plain white envelope. Her parents had written to her only two days ago and they could non have sent another one already.

Her heart hammered into her chest what if it was him? What if it was another letter? Seeing that Harry and Ron where busy talking she picked the letter up and ripped it open, waiting for the slightest of moments before finally reading:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I know that it is soon for me to be written again but you see I seem to have a slight problem. I can not stop thinking about you and as a matter of fact, I can not stop looking at you._

Her head shot up and she looked around, was any one looking at her? did any one seemed to be paying attention to her? After a second or two she went back to the note.

_I bet you just looked didn't you?_

"Oh my god" she muttered "How did he know?"

_I know because like I said I love you Hermione, I know everything that any one could know about you and some thing tells me that you have no idea how I feel. I know everything Hermione, for example look in the envelope and find out a millian things that make me think of you._

_Yours always,_

She opened the envelope and pulled out a pressed Lilly. She looked at it for a few seconds and smiled at the thought the person had put into it. It took a while to press flowers and the Lilly. Her favourite flower.

Ron sneakly took the letter from her side

"Ron, no, give it back!"

Ron frowned "Hermione what is this?"

She turned red "What, oh its nothing just a joke that's all hahaha"

He shrugged "fine but I see nothing funny about a blank piece of parchment" she blinked "What do you mean blank?"

She took the letter off of him and frowned, what was he talking about the writing was right there "You mean you can not see anything?" "No why can you?" she ignored him and turned to Harry. "Can you see some thing on this piece of parchment?"

He looked at Ron before replying "No why?"

She looked at the letter again "No reason, just being silly"

She could see it but they couldn't? some thing was happening and she wanted to know what.

**Ok, thanks for reading next chapter we will done soon and I am going to some thing from Draco P.O.V I think, please Read and Review, come on people make my day here!!**

**Thanks **

**Harald xxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed really means a lot to me!!! Hope you like the next chapter….**

**Special thanks to ****hpwwefan for reviewing and the help full tip!!!**

**I do NOT own anything to do with Harry Potter (I mean if I did I would be selling this)**

**Any who….**

Draco in more ways then one hated himself. He could not help but look at her at breakfast, something about her just made her look perfect. For what felt like the millionth time that yeah he frowned, there it was reason number one to hate himself. He liked her. In fact some times he even believe that he loved her.

That is after all what he has written the night before?

"_I love you and I will always watch out for you even when you think that I am not."_

The watching her always was regrettably true and loving her about all others had in some sense some truth to it. It took a lot for a Malfoy to care for some one and feeling the way he did about her unnervered him. He could not love her could he?

Then why did he stare at her at breakfast? Watching almost nervously as she read his letter, his stomace even felt a tight feeling in his stomach as he saw her smile at the sight of the flower and then he felt it, an almost proud feeling at making her smile.

There was also about the way her face looked when she was thinking about some thing that she did not understand, the look must of course been something that had been coursed by the ink. He smiled to himself.

In order for some one not to find out about the letter he had written he had used some from the pot that his father had given him at the end of the summer. It was called "Mavortoras" it was something that was used by the death eaters in order to pass messages to one another.

The writing could only be read by whoever the writer picks and no matter what they do not one else would ever be able to see it.

He did not even think some one like Dumbledore would be able to get round dark magic like that.

-----------------------

Potions started at two o'clock, just before dinner and at ten minutes past two Draco started making his way to class. If there was one thing he knew about being a Malfoy it was that you could be where you wanted to be, when you wanted to be.

Like always Crab and Goyle where by his side like him they did not mind being late, with draco by there side what could Snape say?

They had just entered the dungeons and where about to turn the corner to the class room when he heard them.

"Ron, not that I like this lesson but hurry up Snape will kill us if we where late again"

Draco motioned for his friends to stop before looking round the corner and there they where, the-boy-who-would-not-die and the side kick that no one cared about Weasley.

"I know, I know but Harry I am telling you, she was looking at him and when we tried to talk to her it was like she could not even see us, like we where no ever there!"

Draco frowned, it couldn't be him they where talking about could it be?

With a roll of the eye Potter head grabbed hold of the Weasley and took him inside the class room door.

Draco enter the class and Snape looked up for a second looking slightly annoyed but realising who it was he just sighed and motioned for him to sit. As he did so Snape stood up

"Right class if some of you can finally get your head round it after the many failed attempts" his eyes flashed momentarily towards Neville "then we are going to be making the polo juice potion. This will take one full month to make and at the and of the month you will be trying this out on each other"

Draco looked around the room and frowned as he looked around the room at his class mates. Although Slytherin was the best out of the houses he had to admit to himself that none of them look at all that good, his main concern here was that he would, in one months time have to look like one of them.

"Now, instead of your normal pairing, on Dumbledore's orders, in hope to bring some piece to the fellow house we are not going to have a single same house pairing" Draco was slightly taken back…he was going to have to work on this with some one from Gryffindor? He was going to have to look like one of them?

You could see from the look on Snapes face that he was not happy with what he was saying, but, none the less he piked up a piece of parchment and started reading names.

Potter-Goyle

I laughed silently to myself with Goyle working with him he would be dead this time next moth, the day lord could not kill him but he was willing to place money that one of Goyles potions would.

Weasley-Parkins

Granger - Draco

He let go of a breath that he had not noticed that he had been holding and for a second Draco Malfoy thought that he was even going to smile. One whole month worth of Potions classes working with Granger, suddenly Potions seemed to be looking better then normal.

He looked over the class to where Granger and her two body guards where sitting, Potter took hold of her hand and muttered some thing to her, she nodded in reply before making her way towards the seat that pansy had left.

In that moment he had never wanted Potter more dead, there he was holding onto her arm like it was nothing and Draco Malfoy the one who got everything that he had wanted since he had be able to talk, could not even go near her.

In two words, it sucked.

With two easy movements she put her bags on the table, sat down and suddenly turned to him.

"Look Malfoy, I know that you do not like me and lets be honest I do not like you as well but I think for the sake of our grades we should put that aside for the time being and just do our work"

He took in everything he said, sending her letters was one thing but being nice to her in front of everyone was another. Was it possible for him to not call her a mudblood?

Hermione looked at him, waiting of course for an answer and he shrugged "Yeah, alright then mud…errr…I mean Granger, I guess we could work together for a while with out name calling"

She smiled her thanks and he held his breath, yeah now he knew that he was going to die, there was no denying it, her smile made her look not just pretty but beautiful.

A beautiful mudblood. He almost wanted to laughed at the thought.

"So" he said in a voice full of I-know-what-I-am-doingness "I think that we should get started right away I have mad…um that is to say that I have read up on this potion before and from the notes that we have been given and my past experiences I think that we are going to get this done in no time"

"Right so you go get the things that we are going to need and I will light the fire" she nodded approvingly at his words and made her ways to the front. He smirked. This was going to go well.

----------------------------

That night, as he layed in bed, his mind wondered to what had happened that day in Potions. They had worked in silence for the first half an hour when she turned to him.

_**FLASH BACK**_

"_You know I was thinking, about that essay that Snape wants us to do about our potion well, I understand if you do not want to but rather then do half each I was thinking that maybe we could…work together…on the paper I mean"_

_Not wanting to miss understand where she was going with this he looked up at her for a second before asking calmly "but Snape asked us to do it out side of class for home work. Are you saying that we should meet up out side of class or some thing"_

_She looked almost reluctance an answering his question but after a second she nodded lightly. Trying to hide his pleasure with his normal disgust he sneered "Fine what ever Granger meet me tomorrow in the library at seven"_

_The bell rang and before packing her things and walking away she nodded._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Draco? Draco man, are you alright?" he snapped out of his trance and looked to the ned next to his that was occupied by his best friend Blaise (A/N sorry people I know that some people like this one to be a girl but come one, he needed a male mate who has some good in him)

"Man you alright, you kind of zoned out there for a minute" Draco smiled slightly and nodded "Yeah I'm ok just thinking, I have to work with Granger in potions because of Dumbledore and all of his piece between the houses crap"

Blaise frowned "Yeah I guess so I mean it is Granger, but you know what they say about her, some people go around calling her the smartest witch of our age, you never know, maybe she will get good marks and you can take the credit for it"

Draco smirked as he laid down in his bed "Yeah, maybe you are right" it seemed that there was going to be more then one good reason to be paired with Granger. The meeting the next day was suddenly looking brighter.

------------------------

As Draco was falling asleep Hermione was finding herself wide awake, sitting in her favourite chair, leaning over her school books and while at the same time trying to block out what Harry and Ron where say to her

"I mean come on Hermione, I mean what where you thinking? This is Malfoy we are talking about and you are going to meet him at seven in the library by your self" Ron was ranting on her left while Harry was trying to say the same on her right.

"You know some thing Hermione, he does have a point I mean what if he tried to do something? We will not be there to help you if something happens and-"

Her temper suddenly got the better of her "What? Are you saying that I can not look after my self?"

Harry lokked taken back.

"No, I was just-" "Whatever" she cut across you know something I do not need to hear this right now, I am going to bed"

She got her things into her bad and made her way to the girls staircase but before walking up she turned back around "I will see you in the morning that is if you can be bothered to wait for me"

On her way up the stairs she was already sorry, she had not mean to come across so horrible but at the end of the day there was no need for there concern. She could handle Malfoy, right?

**Hope you like this chapter please don't read and leave review!! It could really help me out!!!**

**Need help do you guys think that in the next chapter they should **

**a) get on and Hermione starts to think that he would be a good friend**

**b) for them to not get along and for Hermione to hate him some more**

**c) for Blaise to find out about Draco liking Hermione**

**d) or for a and c or b and c?**

**Thanks xxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh yay!!! Chapter four!! Thanks to everyone who recommended different options that I should take, spoke to some people and I have made up my mind I am going to do…yeah, like I would tell you wanna know then read!!!**

**Special thanks to ****vampgirl725 for cheering me up even though it was by one e-mail, review thing lol and to give credit giving me an idea, thanks!!!**

**Don't even kid your selves into believe that I own any thing to do with this, but hey, nothing wrong with wishing is there?**

_Someone took hold of Hermione from behind and held her waist, while pulling her lightly towards them. "You been getting my letters, my love?" she tried to turn around but the person held her firmly in place. "Who are you?" a hand touch her shoulder for a second before pulling back her hair to reveal her pale neck. His lips touch her neck and she moan causing him to laugh into her neck. "I thought you where bright Hermione, or have I misjudged you? You will know soon enough…just you wait, my pet…just you wait…you little mudblood"_

At exactly nine am one Saturday morning, Hermione awoke suddenly from a deep sleep, sat up and tried to breath at a normal pace,her head was almost spinning, she had been dreaming, something…something had happened.

She frowned, she couldn't remember.

As much as she wanted to go back to sleep, she knew that it was no use, while her body wanted to she knew that her mind would not allow it. It may have been a Saturday but that was still no reason to waist away the day.

Thinking about the way she spoke to Harry and Ron last night she could not help but feel even worse, there was nothing really wrong with what they where saying, they only wanted to help her after all.

She opened her draws and pulled out a knee length black skirt and a red, V-neck shirt that showed off the right amount of skin, after a quick shower and getting dressed she started to make her way down the stairs to the common room when she heard it.

_**TAP…TAP**_

She looks around the room in till she noticed a white and grey Hogwarts owl sitting on her windowsill waiting for her

_**TAP!…TAP!**_

"OK, OK, I know I know, I'm coming!"

With three long steps she was at the window to let the own in through the window, on one swift moment the owl was on her bed, leg out and waiting for the note to be taken off her leg.

----------------------------

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room (on his chair, of course) with his head between his legs and trying to breath and think about what he is going to do. He was know for being better then others and looking down on mudblood's, not sending love letters to one!

He had done three copies of the letter in till he thought that it said what needed to be said, no spelling mistakes, not to make it sound like it was all a joke.

He removed his head and sat back in his chair, hoping that he would suddenly regain all of his censes, send her a letter telling her that it was nothing, a joke, some thing he thought would be funny and tell her that no one would want a mudblood like her.

But he did.

Good how he wanted her, to feel her skin, to feel her breath to run his hands up and down her. NO**, NO, NO, NO AND NO, WE DO NOT THINK OF GRANGER LIKE THAT!!!**

He frowned, sex was one think, but saying to someone, even in letter form if not said out loud that you love them is something completely different. He thought about the letter and what he had wrote

_To my dearest Hermione (_he had to write that one line twice because the first time he wrote Granger)

_I think I now know why I feel like this for you. I am not what people would call the best person in the world, in fact, even though I do not think that I would ever say this out load I think that you are better then me. You look after those you care about and I am ashamed to say that it is more then I would ever do._

It had took a lot for him to say this it was true, he did not like to tell people how he really felt and this had to be more then he had ever said to any one in his life.

_I love looking at you when you read these letters, although, admittedly I have only seen you read one, do you know that you have the cutest habit of biting your lip when you are really thinking about something?_

Dear god, he moaned, did he really write the word "cute"? he had called Hermione Jane Granger of all people "cute" thinking of what he had written next made him feel ashamed, was he really a Malfoy?

_I always try to think about what you are thinking when you read what I have to say but I never know, no matter how much I try of put my mind to it? I was thinking maybe you could write back or some thing? You don't have to but I think it would be nice if you got to know me because I feel that I know every thing about you…._

_Yours always,_

_p.s if you would like to then just write the letter to "snake eyes" and give it to a Hogwarts owl they will find me._

Then again maybe wanting her was being a Malfoy, there was some thing that ever one thought that he could not have and he was going to get it because like a Malfoy, he got everything he wanted.

----------------------------

Hermione had succeeded in avoiding Harry and Ron at breakfast, lunch and for a while she thought that she was going to make it to dinner to, how wrong she was. She had been thinking about the letter for the last three hours and was sitting in her chair, pen in her right hand and a disappointing blank piece of parchment sat on the table.

"Hermione…" she turned and saw Ron and Harry

"Hi guys"

"Hey…" Harry muttered while looking as though he was unsure smiling at her was a good idea. "Listen, about yesterday, we're sorry aren't we Ron?"

Ron grunted

"And we did wait for you this morning but when you did not come down for a while and because we could not go up and see you we left in the and but we did wait and…"

"Look, Harry, Ron I am really sorry about last night, I know that you guys are only looking out for me. I guess I just like to think that I can look after my self"

They both sat down in the two chairs either side from her and from her right Ron took her hand "Hermione we are not saying that you can not look after yourself, we just worry about you some times. We have done every thing together Hermione we tell each other everything"

Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt.

"we just want to look after you that's all"

Should she tell them about the letters? About the person who called himself "Snake eyes"/ about only her being able to read the writing and for the life of her she did not know why?

"Guy's, thank you for looking out for me but really there is nothing going on that I can not handle you know…I mean if there is one person that can handle herself against Malfoy it has to be me" Hermione smiled "The biggest mudblood of them all"

Harry laughed

"You know she does have a point I mean think about it, remember in third yeah when she hit him right in the face and he ran away? I swear he started crying"

The three friends laughed and stayed that was for a while in till finally the time rolled around to ten to seven, she said her goodbyes yes to a not so happy Harry and Ron and made her way to the library.

--------------------

There where many good things about being a Slytherin and although Blaise Zabini was not as good as the name Malfoy he still got his fair share of power and respect from his other house mates.

And yet here he was, sitting down on his bed. Bored. Zabini of all people was bored. All of the others years him and Draco had came up with some thing to do in order to make some trouble.

Year one - they had fixed all of the ingredients in Snapes class room ( true some people thought they loved Snape but come on, it was Snape.)

Year two - they had every single one of the Slytherin sucking up to them because of the whole everyone thinking that Draco was the heir of Slytherin. Blaise was able to milk it.

Year Three - trying to get Hagrid fired.

Year Four - making sure everyone hated Potter and wanted anyone but him to win

Year five - Nothing. Nada.

Draco had not really come up with any thing to do and they had been at school for a good two months now, some thing was up but what could have happened that it was taking effect on some one like Draco?

He got off his bed and went to walk towards the door when he spotter pieces of parchment laying next to Draco bin.

He had never done anything like this before but he found him self picking them up, walking back over to his bed and one at a time unfold the parchment and reading them.

When he was done he could feel his heart beating faster then it had done in some time. Draco was his friend, Draco was in love with a mudblood. He did not mind he did not care but if some one found out about this, if his father found out then he would be killed.

He had to make sure that never happened. Draco had always been alright to him even kind when he never showed this kindness to any one else.

It was time to pay him back.

--------------------

She had thought that he was going to be late, for some reason she expected it but when she walked into the library to see him sitting there, Potions book open waiting for her.

Some thing about that looked so wrong and when he smiled at her she KNEW that some thing was wrong. He smiled, not smirked. He never smiled, or maybe he just never did it to her.

With effort she smiled back as she put her back on the table, sat down and took out her books. "So I was thinking that you could look up the history of the potion like who come up with the polyjuice potion (A/N sorry about the spelling mistake my computer changed it and I did not see lol polo juice potion) and I will start writing about what you need to make it. Sound fair?"

He nodded.

Good, she thought to herself he is going to do this and not make it hard. As they made there separate ways to find the books that they needed she allowed her mind to wonder back to Snake eyes, was he a nice person? What house was he in? did she talk to him? Had she talked to him today and not even known it?

---------------------

"Granger, are you listening?

She looked up "Hur? Pardon what did you say?"

"I said do you know what year it was made, I have looked every where in these books and funny enough it say everything about it except the year when it was made, any ideas?"

"Um…yeah from what I know I think it was in the year 1783 but you might have to double check that" he nodded and started writing but he then looked up again.

"So Granger…um…you been, you now, having a good day and stuff?"

She frowned which made him frown which in turn made her turn red for some reason which made him want to smile, what the hell was going on why was he talking to her like they did this all the time and why for the love of good was she blushing??

"Yeah, yeah I guess I did nothing really you know"

"I take it that is why you where not at any of the meals then?"

"what?"

He had noticed?

He looked slightly taken back "What?"

"You said that you noticed that I was not at any of the meals, I was wondering why you noticed"

More blushing.

He stayed silent for a moment. "Well when I noticed that Potter head and his Weasel of a side kick where with out there third wheel all day I was wonder what was going on that's all, why?" he sneered "did you think that I cared or some thing!"

For once in her life, Hermione could not help but sneer at him "Don't you dare talk about Harry and Ron that way, just because you don't know what it is like to have friends who care for you and don't just like you because of your family!"

He laughed

"Yeah like people would like some one like you because of your family, sorry to disappoint Granger but no one would like you because of your family you little mudblood!"

She jumped up so quick that her chair fell back with a slam, the librarian started to walk towards them but Hermione found herself so mad that she did not care.

"You are a git, a barstod a self centred self loving idiot that people can see right through."

She picked up her things and her bag and before walking out the door she turned

"Draco Malfoy, you are nothing but a…a …a no good Death Eater!!!!"

And then she was gone leaving a very shocked Draco Malfoy behind.

**Well I hope you liked it people I know the ending is lame but I wanted to get the point across that it was not going go from enemies to being all nice you know?**

**Please review, I will try to add chapter five soon.**

**Ta Da darlings: )**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note PLEASE READ!!!**

To anyone this concerns I am sorry to say that I am going to have to ask you to not give me reviews at the moment because some people who I thought where once my friends have turned on me and hacked into mt MSN and they have changed the pass word. I am so sorry but I will not be getting them any more because they are what made me want to write to hear that some one liked what I wrote was pure magic, so thank you every one.

Will post soon

Yours Harald xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note PLEASE READ!!!**

REVIEW PLEASE LOL I SORTED THOSE LITTLE GIRLYS OUT!!!!!!

Hehehehe (evilness)

XXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, another chapter up and I hope that you like it. I want to say to EVERYONE how sorry I am about the authors notes but I have been having a little trouble at the moment.**

**Special thanks to ****angel2559 for the simple fact of making me smile with her review!!**

**Enjoy! (I hope)**

How dare she how some one like HER turn around and say some thing like that to some one like him, Draco Malfoy of all the people!

Calling him a Death Eater in the library, in front of all of the other students there he was trying to be nice to her and that is what she does! Why did she have to get all hot and bothered just because he had turned around and said some thing about Potter-head and Weasley?

He was making his way to his common room and he was trying to stay cool. If there was one thing that Malfoy where known for it was their tempers.

"I will not be my father, I will not be my father" he found him self muttering.

"Password?" the Slytherin portrait asked in a bored voice

"Pureblood"

Before he could allow Pansy to run up to him and hug him he ran to the stairs to the boys dorms. All he wanted right now was him bed.

---------------------

After calming down from the library issue with Draco Hermione had set out to do some thing more important, she had re-read the letter that she had gotten from "Snake eyes" and after thinking about it all she could think was "Why not?"

Writing it had been a little bit hard, Hermione found it a little hard to think about things that you should say to some one who you did not even know and was claming to love her.

_Dear Snake eyes,_

Should she write Dear or Dearest? Or maybe ever just writing "to" would get the job done?

Not, she thought "Dear"

_I want to thank you for you letters,__** nothing wrong with saying thanks**__ it was nice to hear some one having some thing nice to say about me but with me not knowing who you are I find it kind of hard to think that this is not some kind of joke. __**Truthful but not rude about what I think**__ For all I know you could be some one who I have never even spoke to. __**Hmmm, I wonder what house he is? **_

_I was wondering if there is some thing that you can tell me about yourself, I mean that will not help me know who you are but I believe that it would be worth a try. You don't have to tell me that much but I think that you are right when you say that I want to know some things about you. __**Dear god what am I doing for all I know this person could be anyone.**_

She froze at the sudden thought…what if this person was not some one in the school? What if this person was e Death Eater trying to trick her or some thing?

_Write soon_

_Hermione x_

_---------------------_

Draco opened the door at a little bit harder then he meant to and went over to his bed

"You alright?"

Draco quickly turned around to see Blaise sitting down on his bed and he relaxed a little.

"Oh it's you…"

"Draco I think there are some things that we need to talk about, today when I was hanging out her I was bored and I…"

A tapping on the window stopped him in mid sentence and he turned to the window to see an Hogwarts owl. Draco seemed to notice this too and he walked over to the window, opened it, took the letter from it and sent the owl in its way.

Draco could only smile as he saw the words "Snake eyes" he knew that he should still be mad with Hermione for what she had done but hell he could not stay made and her for that long, mudblood or not.

He tore open the envelope and read the condense of the letter, his smile getting wider with every line that she had written.

Blaise frowned at his friend, she was not writing back was she? Draco and Hermione? Hermione and Draco? This was all to much. He had to say some thing, he had to say some thing now. Draco needed to be set straight, something must have happened to turn him into a mad man like this.

"Draco we need to talk"

Draco looked up from the letter and raised his eyebrows at his friend "What's wrong Blaise you breaking up with me or some thing? Look I will talk but I just need to-"

"No! with all due respect I think that this is something that needs to be said now"

Draco looked at his friend, maybe the only true one he had and he knew that some thing was wrong. They had always joked about with each other over the years, tried to make the other feel better when the burdens of their family's became too much.

But he had never heard Blaise speak in such a serious voice before even when it did come to some dark topics, trying to forget about the letter and writing a reply he sat down on his bed and looked at his friend.

"What's going on?"

"You know something, I think that is what I should be asking you Draco" he reached into his pockets and pulled out the crumpled bits of parchment.

"I was wondering what these where about…"

Draco stood there, froze, as though he could not move. The draft of the letters that he had written, the ones to Granger was being held out to him by a very nervous looking Blaise.

Both the boys stood there in silence looking at each other, wondering when the other was going to say some thing. They may have been best friends for countless amount of years but at the end of the day they where Slytherin's and they both knew it.

But it was impossible, how culd this have happened, he had use Mavortoras for the love of god! How was it possible that he was able to read it?

And then he realised, the letters had never been finished, and he had never said who the letter was for. With out it being finished then the Mavortoras ink was about as good as normal ink.

"I am not going to say anything about this to any one Draco, I get it you like Granger" he stopped for a second, closed his eyes for a second and sighed "and I think I could get used to the idea of you too being something…"

Draco started to panic "Blaise, listen Granger and I are never going to be anything besides what we are at the moment…besides this is nothing, I am just having a little thing for her that's all." he sneered "Do you really think that little of me that you think I would do some thing like that with some one as low as her?"

His friend frowned

"She is a mudblood, nothing more"

He turned to walk away but Blaise stood up and stopped him.

"Why didn't you tell me, hur? Did you have any reason to not trust me? Did I do some thing wrong? Tell me Draco what happened to make you want to stop trusting me?"

Draco tried to say some thing but he could think of nothing. He wanted more than anything to have someone to talk to about everything that was going on. But if someone found out what he was feeling about Granger then he knew that it would get round to his father.

He wanted to trust Blaise but he knew as well as everyone that his family was just like his…that's why their parents where such good friends.

Draco had taken so much time trying to think of some thing to say but Blaise suddenly blurted out "You think that I am doing to tell some one don't you? Draco…I know that we have been talked about it but I think that you should know some thing. I am not a Death Eater Draco"

"Well" he thought silently "that was unexpected

---------------------------

Ten minutes, four butter beers and one headache later Draco and Blaise where sitting on their beds in an awkward silence. They had finally finished telling each other their life stories, talked about their families for the first time in five years and had come to the conclusion that they both where against Death Eaters.

They both thought the same way about being purer then most people because of their blood but they where Slytherin after all.

"But where does Granger come into this then, if you believe the way you do about mudblood and such where does you liking her suddenly come into all of this?"

Draco thought about not telling him but he knew that he would not get away with it.

"That's just the thing Blaise, me liking her did not just suddenly happen…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Draco had been walking for what seemed like hours, but what did it matter? What else was there to do? He had been at Hogwarts for two years now but nothing had changed, he may no longer live at home but nothing had changed.**_

_**He had always hates his father and some times he even thought the same about him mother, she loved him and cared for him while his father did not but every time his father hit him, every time he would throw another curse at me she sat there doing nothing.**_

_**He had wanted to believe that he was safe here but he knew that he was not, he knew better now.**_

_**The door of an empty classroom was half open and with out thinking he walked into it, he needed to sit some where, his body was still sore.**_

_**He did not want to be like him, he wanted some thing better for himself, some more then to follow the dark lord. But his father would not have it.**_

_**Not even an hour had passed since his father had came to the school to see him. He had wanted him to follow the dark lord, it was some thing that he had expected to happen but he never thought that it would happen at such a young age.**_

_**Lucas had stood there looking at his son, telling him what he was going to need to do when Draco had said it.**_

"_**Father I…I don't want to do this"**_

_**Those two words had coos him dearly.**_

_**Lucas whipped his wand out and then everything just went dark.**_

_**Draco put his heads in his hands and leaned his body on a desk and he did the one thing that his father had never wanted him to.**_

_**Draco Lucas Malfoy had cried.**_

_**He was just thinking about how much he wanted to run away and stop this when he felt it, a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and there she was. Hermione Jane Granger was looking down at him, frowning.**_

_**Draco tried to say some thing, anything. But nothing came to him, he could not say mudblood he could not sneer all he could do was look at her and let the tears fall.**_

_**She did not laugh and him or look down at him like he would have done, in fact she walked around to the side of the table kneeled down and hugged the person who had caused her so much pain.**_

_**And after a second of feeling awkward he felt his arm raise and he was hugging her back.**_

_**After what seemed like forever they had gotten up walked to the door and went their separate ways with out a word being said.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"And then the next day she said nothing to me, in fact we never said a word after that, it just went back to how it used to be."

Blaise was looking at Draco like some thing was wrong and Draco sighed.

"Look if you are going to judge me on this then fine but I can not help it! You think I want this? You think I want to feel the way that I do about her? You think that I-"

"My father hit me too"

And with that if it were possible they became closer friends that night, talking in till it was late about the things that there families had done to them.

-----------------------

Blaise laid in his bed wide awake. Draco had fallen asleep hours ago but Blaise was too busy thinking. He wanted his friend to be happy, and he was going to do anything to make that happen.

With that in mind he finally fell asleep thinking about what he was going to have to do the next day.

**There is going to be more Hermione in the next chapter but I needed to write this to show what kind of person Blaise was and how Draco was not that bad but no one really knew it!!**

**OK people, I don't mind this chapter but I was wondering does anyone think that I explain things too much?? Lol please Review and tell me what you think : )**

**Make me feel less bad hehehehehe **

**Harald**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not know what is wrong with me I just get in from college or work and all I want to do is write so here it is people another chapter for everyone!!!**

**This one of kind of short but I hope you like it!!**

**Another thanks to ****angel2559, you review just make me smile and also thanks to XxXtwilightloverXxX for your review and telling me how to get to the reviews another way!**

**I DO KNOW OWN HARRY POTTER!! (God I wish I did)**

**Hope everyone likes this chapter….**

On the second floor of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry, in a deserted class room, a female and male student where sitting at a table, watching each other, a slightly tense feeling was filling the air before the boy starting talking.

"You should already know from the letter why I have asked you to meet me here"

The girl nodded lightly.

"I know why but…I guess I am just having trouble excepting such a thing could happen"

She was playing with her hair and he stopped for a second to think about how she looked slightly cute when she was thinking.

"I know that it seems strange that some thing like this would happen but the point is, and I never thought that I would be asking you of all people, but I need your help if I am going to make this work"

She looked him up and down, her eyes narrow, as though she was trying to see if he was lying. He could not blame her, personally he could not believe that he was saying this as well but like his father had always said, some things just have to be done.

With out warning she sighed loudly.

"This is messed up and I am not saying that I trust you but if you think that it will end good on both ends then…well I guess I have no chose but to say yes, have I?"

He smirked.

"I knew you would come around, now this is what I need you to do…"

And with that, a new adventure and change started.

------------------------

At breakfast Hermione felt bad about what she had said to Malfoy.

At lunch she felt terrible.

And as Dinner went and came she felt like an evil bitch.

She knew that Malfoy did not have a problem with calling her some thing horrid like a "mudblood" but one of the bad things about being a Gryffindor was that you could not do anything mean and feel at lease 100 alright with it.

At least Hermione couldn't.

Harry and Ron where off in the library finishing a essay that was due in tomorrow, Hermione having done it weeks ago, refused to help them and had been sitting in the almost deserted common room, alone for the last half an hour.

Feeling sick of being sorry for having done some thing to Malfoy of all people she got out of her arm chair with the full intentions of writing a quick owl to Malfoy and saying sorry when Ginny Weasley came running into the common room.

"Hermione, there you are I have been looking for you every where. I thought some thing was wrong when I went into the library and found out that Harry and Ron where they are you where not"

She smiled.

"You got them whipped"

Being glad for the company Hermione ignored what Ginny had said as she sat back down.

"So why did you need me?"

Her smile faded as she sat next to Hermione. "I need you help"

Hermione frowned "Gin, what is it? What's wrong?"

Ginny sighed "Hermione, I was wondering have you ever been in love?"

To say that she was shocked at what Ginny had said would be some what of an understatement, she knew that Ginny would come to her if it was going to be some thing like this but Hermione did not think that she liked any one. There had been that thing with Harry but Hermione thought that Ginny had gotten over that by now.

"Um…well, no not really I will admit there had been times when I thought that I was in love with some one but over times I got over it, so no, not really. Why?"

Ginny looked at her with a pleading look in her eyes "What I am about to tell you is some thing that I have been keeping to my self for a while but I can not keep it in any more. I need to tell you, but you can not tell Ron or Harry"

Hermione laughed "Ginny you know I would never tell them something if you did not want me too"

Ginny smiled widely "Thank you Hermione I knew that I could count on a friend like you! You see the thing is…Hermione I am in LOVE!!"

Hermione had one of her blinking fits as she tried take it what she said.

"With who?"

"A Slytherin"

Hermione had to stop herself from screaming, first Ron and now Ginny, what was going on? Where the Wesasleys turning into Slytherin lovers or some thing??

"A Slytherin?"

"yes, but before you say anything when you find out who he is you have to know that I love him Hermione and I mean it. This is not some silly little think like what I had with Harry"

I nodded for her to continue but a few seconds later I wish that I had not.

"Draco Malfoy, I am in love with Draco Hermione"

"…"

"Hermione?"

"…"

"Come on say something please?"

She would stay calm, she had said that she would not say anything and she was going to stick to it. But after about one second, she said it.

"OHMYGODWHATDOYOUMEANYOULOVEMALFOY???"

"I mean that I love him, Hermione please do not be mad, I just need you to understand this for me please? I need your help in order for me to get to him Hermione!"

She looked at her friend like she had gone mad.

"What, you want me to get you and Malfoy together?"

"Yes, Hermione, I need this, please"

-----------------------------------

After much talking, the girls had come to an agreement, Hermione was going to try to talk to Malfoy about Ginny, in order to try and see if he would ever like her and in return Ginny would never tell the boys that she had any thing to do with it.

Ginny called it perfect.

Hermione thought that it was insane.

But her and Ginny had been good friend for the last four years, how could she say no to her best friends happiness, even if it was with some one like Malfoy.

She would do what a best friend should but why did the thought of Ginny and Malfoy together make her feel so weird?

------------------------------------

Midnight had come and gone many hours ago but two Slytherin's remained in the common room that night, sitting in front of the fire, while watching the flames flicker.

"Draco?"

"Yeah Blaise?"

"I was wondering, about Granger"

Draco stiffened slightly but nodded for him to carry on.

"I was just thinking, I get the sending letters thing but are you going to do anything about it?"

Draco almost smiled because he had been thinking the same thing, was he going to do any thing about this, or was he just going to leave things to run its course?

"Blaise? Do you forget something? There is nothing I can do"

His dark haired friend raised an eyebrow and Draco sighed.

"Why not?"

"Well, lets see: one - she hates me, two - my father would kill me, three - Voldemort would kill me, four - I am a Slytherin. I do not show emotion Blaise, if it where up to me then I would have none. They are just a waist of time and energy, and five…."

He paused for a second while trying to think about how to explain what he was going to say.

"I don't do the love thing"

They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

" Draco?"

"What Blaise?"

"I think its time you leaned"

Blaise stood up and made his way to the boys dorm but not before turning around to say:

"you have been in love with her for a long time Draco, don't let some thing as silly as blood get in your way."

With that being said Draco sat there for many more hours thinking about what his friend had said.

It was time for another letter.

**Yay! Another chapter done, hope people like it, I will try to update soon people.**

**I am just trying to think about how long this should be, I want it to be good and yeah long but I do not want it to drag out, just let me know if you think that I am going at the pace of a slug with this!!**

**Please R&R, it makes me so happy!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Woop, woop!! Another chapter for you, dear readers. I hope you like this one, I tried to make it longer so feel happy people!!**

**Another thank you to ****Bloodless Dawn****Isadora120**** and ****angel2559**** (I think that you are ALWAYS going to be in my thanks from now on LOL)**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Enjoy….**

_Dear Hermione,_

_I find myself thinking about you more and more every day but I will be truthful, most of the time I wish that I did not feel the way that I do about you._

_I had my own life a while ago and I feel although some time inside me is being almost consumed. I know that this is not you fault but I needed some one to talk to and I just thought, hey who better to talk to them the girl her self._

_I know there is no way that I can make you believe me so I am going to have to ask you to just except what I am saying. This is not and will never be a joke, at least not to me. I am not the kind of person that goes around saying that they love some one and I do not think that I would be able to say it for some thing as silly as a joke._

_Hmmm, some thing about myself well what can I say with out giving my self a way, I would rather not tell you what house I am in because it may make you think but considering that I know your house you should know mine._

_Please don't judge me._

_My house won the House Cup every year for ten years before I came to this school and we have not won since, thanks to your house of course._

_Best wish's Hermione._

_Yours,_

Hermione frowned while trying to think about who had won the house cup before she had come to Hogwarts.

As though an idea suddenly hit her she got up from the chair that she had been sitting at and turned to Ginny, who was doing her home work.

"Ginny, you know where Fred and George could be? I need to speak to them"

Ginny looked up preferably before looking back down at the book "I think they are in their room, making some more of their joke things"

Hermione nodded and make her way up to the boys rooms.

Ginny looked around to make sure that Hermione was gone from sight before turning to the last page of her book and pulling out a piece of parchment. Her eyes skimmed the letter that she had receive an hour ago and she smiled.

--------------------------------

Hermione knocked on the door and stepped back with a slight yell when some thing inside sounded like it had exploded. With this being there last year Fred and George had been working over time of getting all of their joke stuff done.

If it had been any other day then Hermione would have said some thing to them about the use of their magic to make some more of their jokes but today Hermione was going to have to remain silent when it came to the subject.

She needed some thing from them and nagging was not going to get it.

Fred was the one who opened the door and seeing that it was Hermione he smiled.

"Hey mione, what's up, are we making too much noise or some thing?"

She tried to smile, it was true that she had told the boys off more then once for making too much noise when she had been studying but she was not that bad…was she?

"No Fred I have not come here to moan I just wanted to ask you and George some thing, may I come in?"

He frowned "One second"

Fred closed the door and Hermione waited. There was some muttering a few noises of things being moved and then Fred re-opened the door.

"Come on in mione"

She smiled gratefully as she walked into the room, unlike most of the rooms instead of the usual five beds there where only three in this room that the boys chaired with Lee Jordon. Hermione was slightly surprised, unlike the one that they had the Borrow this room was…well…clean.

George and Lee where sitting on the bed nearest to her and they both smiled warmly at her, some thing had so been going on in here.

"So Hermione what did you need to see us about?" George asked causally.

"Well I was looking up the history of Hogwarts, for…um...an essay and I was wondering if you guys could tell me who won the House Cup before Ron, Harry and I came to Hogwarts"

The three boys frowned at her.

Fred spoke first "You know some thing we had gone almost five years with out-"

"-thinking about that" George continued. "out first two years when if came to the house cup-"

"Where not all that memorable" Fred concluded.

Hermione bit back the temptation to smile, she did always love it when they did that, those boys where the closest that twins could get. But what had they meant when they said that it had not been memorable?

"What do you mean? Who won?"

Lee frowned "Slytherin, of course. Before you guys showed up with your late time travels that earned us all of those house points they where the ones that got all of them. God knows how they managed to get all of them but still they kept on winning. It seemed as though they had always one. Hermione, are you alright?"

At the word Slytherin she had stopped listening to what they where saying, the person who had been sending all of those letters, who had said that they "Loved" her and cared for her.

It was all a joke.

--------------------------------------

"Hermione are you ok, you have no said a thing"

She looked up from her dinner and smiled lightly at Harry.

The Great Hall was as full as ever and even through the noise Hermione could hear her mind whispering the words that had been written in the letter.

_Please don't judge me._

After thinking about everything hat had been happening she no longer knew what to think.

At first she had just been mad, thinking that every thing had been a joke and some where there were a group of Slytherin's laughing at "mudblood" Granger.

That was in till she re-read the letter, if it was a joke then the person would not have wanted her to know what house they where in, they would have just lied but they had told her.

He wanted her to know what house he was.

"I'm fine Harry really" she smiled at him and he carried on talking to Ron.

"So what are you going to do now I mean you like her and every thing but are you going to do any thing?" Harry muttered to Ron.

It would seem that they where talking about Pansy again. Harry had been talking to Ron about his new found fancy for some time now and from what she could understand he had been liking her since last year when he had seen her at The Yule Ball.

Hermione could not believe it.

Ron like someone from Slytherin.

Some one from Slytherin liked her.

Suddenly Hermione started to think that maybe this year was no going to be that boring after all.

-----------------------------

**At the Slytherin table:**

"You did what? Blaise whispered to Draco

"Look all I did was give her a clue, that's all it is not like I told her out right what house I was in or anything, is it?"

His friend rolled his eyes.

"Draco where have you been for the last five years? Granger is the bookworm of all bookworms for gods sake, you know as well as I do that she will know within a matter of minutes, do you know what could happen?"

He nodded.

"Of course I know, there are many things that could happen when she finds out and yes, I knew that she would find out because after all Granger is Granger, she could of thought that it was a joke, that we where talking the mickey."

Blaise frowned as he looked at hid friend.

"Or she could think that maybe it is not a joke and finding out what house you are in and what kind of people are in this house she could just not write back"

Draco looked at Blaise.

"Do you really think that she would do that?"

Blaise did not smirk at the question, instead he frowned at his friend.

"I don't know Draco, I wish that I could say that she would never do some thing but think about it, if you did not like her, before everything happened, would you except that someone from Gryffindor liked you? This is Granger and if there is one thing that I would bet my life on it is that she would follow her life like normal lie she always has done and always will do"

With that the two boys ate in silence thinking about what was happening around them and more importantly what was going to happen.

----------------------------

_Dear Snake Eyes,_

_I think I know get what you name is about now. I really did not think that you where going to be a Slytherin, I mean of all the house's??_

_I apologies, really I do but you must understand how hard this is to take in, you a Slytherin and myself being a Gryffindor with you writing to me telling me about how you like me. Does some one else see how unrealistic this is?_

_But still I am going to except what you are saying but I am not going to read to much into it, I still have no idea who you are and for all I know I could see you every day._

_Ii have to ask why you think of me like this, I personally thought that everyone in Slytherin saw me as nothing more then a "mudblood"?_

_But still off of that subject, you still have things that you need to tell me about yourself, are you in one of my class (I am presuming that you are in my year group)_

_What about the simple things?_

_Your favourite colour?_

_Your favourite book? (I am sorry but I had to ask)_

_Do you have a big family or small?_

_You know just simple stuff._

_Write soon, I think that I would like to keep on writing I may not know who you are but if you do love me like you say then I would like to start to find out why and maybe soon who you are?_

_Best wishes_

_Hermione x_

_---------------------------------_

"Draco, Draco, wake up!"

He tried to fall back to sleep but Blaise would not stop pocking him.

"Draco, come on wake up, there is a letter here for you!"

If anything was going to wake him up it would be those simple words. Quickly removing his blanket he sat up to face Blaise.

"Where is it?" he handed Draco a letter with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I was just falling asleep when I head a tapping sound and when I went a window and when I got up to look I saw that there was a Hogwarts owl at the window, I got the letter and when it said it was to you, I thought…well…something told me that it was from well"

His voice lowered a little bit more as he carried on "I thought it was from Granger"

Draco ripped open the letter and Blaise moved so that he could get a better look as well. Usually Draco would not have let him do this but his mind was too busy buzzing to think.

After skimming it over he smiled, not smirked but smiled at Blaise and much to his surprise his friend as smiling also.

"There is hope" Blaise muttered.

**They you go another chapter and all I ask is that you review please!!!!! (although I have to say that I do get some great review from some people, you know ho you are : ) ) I have had so many e-mails telling me that people have put me on their story alerts, I even got some for favourite author or story so please review and tell me why!!! LOL**

**I will up date ASAP**

**Yours**

**Harald xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok everyone, I hope that you like this chapter, I think it is time that Hermione started to see some thing good in Draco and this is the first chapter where something is going to start to happen. If any one had any idea, from one Draco and Hermione to another on how Draco could seem good them that would help.**

**Thank you to ****Bloodless Dawn, Isadora120, and angel2559 for reviewing and angel2259 if you read carefully then you might notice something (hint: daily profit)**

**Any way another chapter, another part of the story.**

**I DO NOT own anything to do with Harry Potter.**

**Read and enjoy!! **

The next morning as Draco made his way to potions he noticed some thing was odd this morning. Something was happening that never really happened to him, he was walking down to breakfast with a little bit of a skip in his step.

It was one of those rare moments he was happy.

Nothing was going to stop this feeling, nothing.

If only fate was that kind.

---------------------------

"So, you heard anything from Sniffles lately Harry?"

Hermione had realised that she had not really been taken an interest in anything that had been happening with her two best friends so maybe it was time that she made it up to them.

Harry shrugged and leaned in closer so that only Hermione and Ron could hear.

"I don't know I wrote to him last telling him what was happing and that was over a week ago but he had not wrote back yet, he does not usually wait this long in till writing back, you don't think that there is any thing wrong do you?"

Ron looked slightly worried and Hermione did not know what to think, with everything that was going on in the world anything could of happened but then again maybe Sirius was just trying to keep his head down. It could be some thing horrible or some thing really simple.

Before Hermione could word her thoughts to her friends the morning post came and Harry was too busy looking for an owl then listening to Hermione's answer.

An owl places The Daily Profit next to Hermione's breakfast and she did feel disappointed that there was no other letter for her.

He had not written back yet.

Just as she was about to go back to her breakfast the head line of The Daily Profit caught her eye.

_**Dumbledore losing the plot?**_

When ever there was something written about Dumbledore Harry was always included in it. This had been happening since the end of fourth year when the whole Harry getting kidnapped, watching Cedric get murdered and then watching Voldemort rise from the dead.

Needless to say these new paper articles where never good.

_**Over the last few months this writer has watched as article after artic has come out to the public talking abut the **__**"**__**The boy who lived**__**"**__** and the other night it occurred to me that maybe, just maybe people are too much comfort in this so called miracle of the baby that did not die.**_

_**It is not this writers place to tell people what to believe in but does any one ever stop and think about how ridicules it is that we are putting all of our faith in a teenage boy who saved us from someone that no longer exists?**_

_**It is true that many rumours where started from the events of what happened over the summer but does any one have any proof that there is anything to be afraid of? The thought that He-who-must-not-be-named has returned is enough to make any one scared but after everything that has occurred lately do you not think that we should be putting our attention some where else?**_

_**While all of us are putting our attention on some thing that is so absurd we are letting the rst of our lives go to waist and why? Because the once so great Dumbledore and chose to believe the great Harry Potter and I was horrified that he told every single one of our children that attend his school that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had in fact returned!**_

_**Has he lost it or does he simple not longer hold any decency of what is right and wrong? There is nothing to be scared about and yet he insists of letter our children believe that they are in danger! Is this the kind of person that we want looking after our kids or is it time that we let Dumbledore step down so that some one with better views can see what is best for them.**_

_**Personally I think that we should make him step down, as a mother myself I believe that he is not the kind of person in the right mind.**_

_**So the question is, is Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry , the great wise man that we once looked up to or had he finally lost it?**_

_**Alysia Angel**_

_**Daily Profit.**_

"Oh my god, Harry look at this"

Harry and Ron leaned over and looked at the Newspaper, with every line Harry's frown deepened and Ron's ears turned more and more red.

When they where done Harry sighed.

"We had gone so long with out any thing like this happening, I thought people have finally stopped talking about things like this."

Ron shrugged "Sorry mate, but that is hat happens when you are the boy who lived, people talk, some nice and some mean. but think about it they don't know you"

This is what they had been saying for the last fours year to Harry. They do not know you. Hermione knew that this no longer meant nothing to Harry, they may not know him but people sure did judge him like they did.

Just as breakfast was coming to an end Ginny sat down next to Hermione and nudged her while whispering "I thought you where going to help me!"

Hermione looked at her friend and tried to smile, it was true she had said that she was going to help Ginny get closer to Malfoy but deep down she had hoped that she was going to forget all about it. She was mistaken.

-----------------------

Draco was just about to walk into class when he heard it, that is when he heard her.

"Malfoy! Malfoy, wait!"

Not wanting his ears desieve him he turned around just in time to see her, not walking, but running towards him. Did she know it was him?

Was she mad? Happy? Did she love him?

As she came closer he nodded to her, not wanting to say any thing that would sound mean all he could say was:

"Granger"

Her cheek where red from where she had been running and her hair was bushier then normal. She looked beautiful….

"Listen, sorry to disturb you but I just wanted to say that I was…well about the other day what I am trying to say is that I am…s…sorry about what I said I was out of line and it was wrong of me. I know that you do not like me and although much to your amazement I do not hate you, I was hoping that me and you could get on for a while at least in till we have every thing done for Snapes class."

Draco wanted to laugh, his mind was buzzing and his heart suddenly felt light. She wanted to get on, she was saying sorry and he could say yes and not seem like he was the weak one. He won and in the process he had not let his guard down.

Not wanting to seem too keen he pretending to think about what she was saying, she looked slightly worried and this pleased him a bit.

"Alright Granger, I guess you make a good point, I need the grade and we can not do it with out the other so fine, how about tonight at seven? Same place as last time?"

She nodded.

"Alright then, see you tonight"

She looked like she wanted to say some thing more but instead she just walked away. Not being about to help it something made him turn and watch her walk away and just as she was about to turn around the corner, she turned.

His eyes locked with hers and he loved it. Her stare was so intense but at the same time her eyes where soft, right down to their hazel nut brown.

Then she did some thing that he would never forget. She smiled at him just like she would any one else. There was no awkward in the way she did it, it was soft and simple but at the same time that smile made him want to kiss her.

Before he could respond she was gone.

"Draco, hey man you ok, come on we are going to be late"

He turned and looked at Blaise.

"Man you ok, you look slightly weird"

Draco smiled at his friend.

"Blaise I just realised some thing"

"What?"

"I am with out a doubt, in love with Hermione Granger and I don't think that any thing better had ever happened"

------------------------

Considering that he had been looking forward to this all day he could not help but think that some thing about this was awkward. She seemed almost nervous.

Twenty minutes of reading the volume that was places in front of his Draco feared that he was going to fall asleep.

Then she said it.

"So, look I did mean what I said you know, I am sorry about what I said it was wrong of me and I should not have had ago like that"

Looking up from his book he shrugged.

"Don't worry about it really, I understand Granger I just think that we where just reading too much into what the other was saying that's all. I mean it is not every day that we have to spending time together is it?"

She smiled slightly.

"No, I guess you could say some thing like that. I mean when you think about it me and you never talk"

Draco smiled.

"I think you will find that we are talking right now are we not?"

She nodded "Indeed we are I think that there is something wrong with the world"

"I agree"

An just like that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy started talking for the first time in their lives but they had a feeling that it was not going to be the last"

----------------------------

As they carried on talking about this and that is was as though time had almost stopped, that is what it seemed like at least intill Hermione saw the clock.

"Oh my god it's ten to ten, we have to be back at ten!"

Draco and Hermione placked their bages but Draco was not as rushed as Hermione, he was always late to bed.

"Bye Malfoy, see you tomorrow"

"Granger, wait! Um…let me walk you"

She looked slightly confused but after a second she shrugged.

"Yeah ok, thanks"

He was surprised that she had said yes considering everything but considering that he was the one who had suggested it he was not one to complain.

Most of the walk was quiet but a they got closer Draco realised that he did not like the quiet, he liked talking to her. It seemed right.

"So, do you think that we are going to get this done soon or do you think that we are going to have to get together a little bit more?"

"Well we have not finished so I think that we are going to have to meet at least one more time"

"Sounds alright, just tell me a time and we can do it then"

Hermione smiled, he was being so mice today, it seemed odd to her but at the same time it was welcomed, it would make things easier when it came to the whole him and Ginny and if some thing did happen then she would be able to stand him even.

"Um…I don't know when at the top of my head so do you think that I could get back to you on that, I don't want to be any trouble but I might be busy"

He smiled.

"Don't worry about it really it's cool"

"Cool"

"Yeah"

"Good"

"Alright then…"

And there it was, the one thing that always seem to happen to them, the awkward silence.

"Well here we are, the portrait is just up those stairs but I think that it would be best if we ended it here you know in case…"

"…someone spots me" he finished for her.

She nodded "Sorry but you know how they are"

Draco nodded "Don't worry I am after all the same"

"Ok, well…goodnight Malfoy"

She was halfway up the stairs when he spoke.

"Draco"

She turned.

"Pardon?"

"I said my name was Draco, not Malfoy"

She was shocked.

"Oh well, ok then Malfoy…I mean Draco….goodnight"

"Goodnight…Hermione"

As she made her way to the common room she knew that some thing was wrong. This was not the Draco Malfoy that she knew, why was he being so nice to her? Was there some thing that he wanted from her or did he just want to get along? But why would he want any thing to do with some one who was like her? A mudblood.

------------------------

"So, how did it go? Did you get on? Did anything go wrong? Come to that did anything go wrong?"

Draco had not been in his room fro five minutes before Blaise had started to ask him questions.

"It was ok you know, we got on I guess, you know nothing really happened, we just talked, that's all"

"You talked?"

"Yeah?"

"like normal?"

"You where not rude?"

"No"

"Draco?"

"What?"

"I'm proud"

"Thanks"

"It's cool"

"Oh and Blaise?"

"yeah?"

He could not help it, he smirked.

"She called me Draco"

---------------------------

_Dear Hermione,_

_I now know that everything I thought about you is true, you are one amazing girl. Part of me was scared to tell you what house was in because I think that you can agree that people tend to judge you on your house._

_I am ashamed to say that at one time I did judge you on your house, yes there was a time that I did not think of you like this but what can I say, there is no such thing as love at first sight. I hpe that you do not think of me any less because of this but come on, if I know you anything like I think I do then you where slightly disappointed by my house._

_And just that you know I did see you today, may times in fact and you are beautiful, don't ket any one ever tell you some thing different._

_And to answer one of your questions I do not just think of you as a mudblood, and I have not thought of you and that word for some time now and I do not think that I am ever going to for some time._

_And then about some of those questions that you asked me. Well lets see…._

_Mt favourite colour is green. (Your is also this but you have never told anyone this, at least no one you thought would say anything.)_

_My favourite book? Well I guess that would have to be a muggle book called "Inkheart" but don't tell any one that I read them! (Your best book, is :"Hogwarts: A History")_

_I have a small family there is just me, my mum and my dad (Just like you really)_

_Well there are all of your answers and why do I know that I love you hmmm….well I love you Hermione Jane Granger because you are kind and considering my house I think we both know that some one as nice as you does not come along every day._

_Also I so not think that you are ready to know who I am yet. But soon god I hope so._

_Yours,_

**Well there we got another one up and done, hope every one liked it, I have been updating as quick;y as I can so you know some thing, don't you think I should get one small review? PLEASE!!!!**

**Love to you all!!!**

**Harald xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**You people better love me, updating this much is killing me but I feel bad if I do not do it this fast!!**

**Special thanks to:**

**Bloodless Dawn**

**angel2559 **

**carmen.bby.**

**And ****MoriaRownlands222**

**I love you guys!!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

Hermione had tried not to read too much into these letters that she had been getting, especially since she had found out that he was a Slytherin but after the last letter she had gone she could not longer help what she was feeling.

She was happy.

She was glowing.

But she would not consider herself in love, perhaps infatuated would be the correct term to be used.

After all in the end how would it be possible for her to love some one who was just writing to her and nothing more? She did not know who he was, what he was like or what his appearance was like. Looks did not really matter to her but what if he was some one like Goyle?

Ewww.

She needed to write back to him but she was no sure what to say, he had answered all of the questions for both him and herself and the odd thing was that every single one of the answers was correct.

But as soon as her pen touched the paper the words just came to her.

----------------------

On the second floor in the same empty classroom as last time the two people where talking yet again about Draco and Hermione.

"You did what I asked?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah I think it is working but what are we going to do now?"

The boy smiled "From what I heard they got on pretty well the other day in fact they are calling each by their first names now"

He watch as she smiled at what he had said, she really was quite pretty.

"That is so romantic, you know I think you where right about the whole thing maybe they will make a good couple. But god knows what everyone else would do if they found out that this was happening and the fact that we are helping does not make it any better"

"You know when you think about we are not really helping we are more giving them a push in the right direction"

"I guess"

"Well, onto the next part"

She nodded "Ok see you soon"

Before she could leave he knew that he had to say it.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I like you"

Ginny smiled and her green eye glistened.

"that's a shame"

"Oh"

Before she walked out she looked back and smiled at warmly at the boy she had secretly been spending so much time with.

"Because I know that I like you Blaise"

----------------------

Draco had spend most of the morning doing his homework and to say the least he was bored, he would normally not do his homework and most of the time he could get away with it but he had to do this.

He wanted her to see that if he tried he could be more then people saw him as. He may have been the known as the Slytherin sex god but that did not make him any less of a human. He would never tell any one but in truth Draco had not slept with anyone.

Rumours had been spread about him and Pansy (probably from Pansy herself) and next thing he knew he had an new kick name.

Just as he was about to do his conclusion Blaise walked into the boys dorms and sat down on his bed and he had a blank look on his face as he sat down on hid bed. He was in such a daze that he had not even seem Draco sitting there.

"You o.k.?"

He jumped at the sound of Draco's voice and he blinked at Draco before speaking.

"Yeah…um…no…I don't know really…"

Some thing was so wrong with this picture, it was true that Draco had been different lately but he had been nothing like this and Blaise was the kind of person that was never lost for words.

"God Blaise what the hell is wrong you look like you have seen a Deatheater."

It was true, the normally tanned boy looked quite pale, not as pale as Draco but there was hardly any colour in his face.

"I had a problem"

"What kind?"

"A girl kind of problem"

"Oh"

"I like someone"

"Cute?"

"Yeah"

"What yeah?"

"Year below"

"Who is she?"

"Ginny Weasley"

Draco froze. If he had not had told Blaise everything that had been feeling the last few months then he would have laughed, but he had no right to do that. Blaise must have been thinking that same thing because he suddenly blurted:

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you like not going to laugh or anything? I mean I just told you that I like Wesasleys little sister and you are not taking the mick or anything"

Draco shrugged.

"Why would I take the mick? I mean I like Granger do I not?"

Blaise looked like he could not believe what he was hearing, Draco was not going to say anything? He would just except it like that?

"You have changed"

"…"

"I like it"

------------------------

_Dear Snake eyes,_

_I have to say that your letter shocked me, it was nice to hear from you and get the answers to the questions that I asked but I did not expect you to answer all of mine so correctly._

_My two best friends (Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley of course) might not have been able to answer all of them and I have to ask you how you knew all of that. Considering that you are in Slytherin I thought that you would not know that much about me._

_Or do they really talk about me that much?_

_I still want to know who you are but I can understand why you are not telling me, but can you just answer one thing for me?_

_Please tell me that you are not Goyle or Crab!_

_I do not thing that you because of how good you writing is (I heard from some one that they could not even read but I try not to listen to rumours) but I still have to ask._

_I know that you are in some of my class's and when I look around the class I really can not think about who you could be, no one had ever really talked to me from that house, unless you count Malfoy but he only ever talks to me to have ago or call me a mudblood, some times he even does both (I think this is what he does in his spear time)_

_I do apologise if you are friend with Malfoy but he has not been all that nice to me, although I believe I will be eating my words soon._

_He was rather nice to me the other night and I hope that he will carry on, being called mudblood does become rather tiresome_

_Write soon,_

_Best wishes,_

_Hermione xx. _

_---------------------_

_Draco,_

_I'm OK for meeting tonight you still up for it?_

_Hermione_

_--------------------_

She had to stop herself from putting kisses at the end, she did this to everyone she wrote to but then again this was not someone who she wrote too all that much.

Last night was weird for her but she had to say that it was nice.

Hmmm. Draco Malfoy and nice did not seem like they should with each other but last night they did. He had been nice and some where along the lines she had gotten to the point of calling him Draco.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy…getting along…there was so much that was wrong with that. But she needed the grade and that meant getting along with him.

----------------

Draco looked down at the letter that he had got and he could not help it, he was smiling.

Hermione had written to him, Draco, not Snake eyes or anyone else that she thought he was, she was writing to **him**.

It was enough to make his day.

But something told him that the night part of it in the library would be better.

----------------

_Dear Hermione,_

_OK then hat sound cool to me, meet you there, same place, same time_.

_Draco._

He looked down at the letter once more before sending the owl on its way, presentation was important. His writing had to look different and he had to seem like he was being nice to her but not too nice for to think that he was going soft.

He was never going to go soft.

**Hey, hope you all liked it, I was wondering if any one had any ideas about what I should do in the next chapter when they meet again. **

**Should they kiss?**

**Just get on?**

**Hermione like Draco better?**

**Or maybe there is some thing else that you guys want me to do?**

**I can not promise that I will use them but please give me some of your ideas, I personally love getting feed back.**

**See ya people!!**

**Read and review please!!**

**Harald**

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter ten here, and the people have spoken everyone said like that same thing so thank you to everyone who reviewed because in a way this is all of your ideas!**

**Special thanks to:**

**carmen.bby: thanks so much for your review I really hope that you like this chapter!**

**Isadora120: Lol, yeah I have lots of people saying that they should kiss so read and find out!**

**hpwwefan: Your reviewed! Yay I was starting to think that you had given up on my story: ) thank for the review!  
angel2559: Thanks for your reviewing and I agree you never have love with someone that you just hated for the last five years so don't worry my stories work that way I do!  
Bloodless Dawn: Thanks for your review and your ideas they where great (People who like a god read should try out this guys, I personally love it)**

**I hope that everyone likes this if not then tell me and I will try to fix it!  
**

**Please enjoy everyone.**

**(whispers) hey, hey, yeah you guess what?….I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER!!!!**

**Any way…..**

This time Hermione was early and as Draco walked through the library door she already had her head stuck in a book, her hair was covering her face slightly and her eyes looked tender as they moved back and forth the page.

Why did nobody see how beautiful this girl was?

Maybe it was because she never gave anyone the chance too, she always had her face hide behind her hair and a book. Then why had he noticed her then?

Maybe he had spend so much time trying to not think about his own life that he wanted to take an interested in everyone else life.

Hmmm, that was an idea.

He wanted to look longer but he suddenly realised that the librarian was giving him weird looks.

"Hey Hermione"

She did not even jump as I spoke and I suddenly wondered if she had known that I had been there. No, no she would have said some thing right?

"Hey, you alright?"

Draco smiled, she was talking to him like this was something that they did everyday. He suddenly wished that this was something that they did every day.

"Yeah, I am alright…um….how about you?"

She shrugged.

"Same as always really, just doing some work, I know that I am early but I just wanted to get a head start really"

As he sat down opposite her he tried to smile. Not smirk but really smile.

God this was hard.

"O.K." he thought "On the count of three. 1...2...3..."

No luck.

"Right again. 1...2...3"

"You alright?"

"Hur?"

"I asked if you where alight, you look slightly put out"

"Oh, no, no I'm good"

Draco had never felt so stupid, he was a Malfoy for gods sake, he did not do things like this. He could get any girl he wanted!

Just not her.

Not wanted to sit in silence he tried to thin of something to talk about.

"How much have you got done so far?"

She scanned the parchment and looked thoughtful for a second.

God she was cute. A mudblood but she was a cute one.

A cute mudblood. Something about those two words together did not sound all that good.

"I am over half way done at the moment but I think that I could get a lot more done soon, how about you? Are you having any luck?"

Draco tried not to frown, even though he had stayed up hours trying to get more done she has still some how managed to do more than him.

She did not even look the least bit tired!

"Well I have been doing some work on it but by the looks of it I have only done under half of it"

Hermione smiled at Draco which caused him to start looking at her mouth.

Her lips.

He felt a sudden knot in his stomach and his mouth was becoming drier by the second, there was something about her that was making his heart beat faster.

She was perfect, he wanted her, he need her, he needed to feel how sot her lips where. They where the perfect shape and he knew that with out a doubt that her lips would fit perfectly with his.

Hermione's P.O.V

Hermione wanted to get on with Draco and everything seemed to be going well but every time she started to think about what se was going to write next she could feel hit, sitting there, watching her.

Why was he staring at her?

This was not something that happened every day.

They had been there for just under half an hour and it was like he was unsure of what he should do, he would write for a second and then he would look at her again.

It was write, look, write, look.

Did he not know what he was doing? How much he was unnerving her?

"So, Gran- um…Hermione I was thinking, how much longer do you think the potion will need?",

"Um, lets see form what I know about it it tales one month to do because of all the ingredients that are needed, with the number of points class's that we have I think that it should be enough time….lets see considering what we have already done…I would say that it will be done in just under three weeks, that is if everything goes right"

"Under three weeks? Well I guess it could be longer"

Hermione could not help but smile, it was nice getting on with him, she would not be able to forget all the things that he had done to her, all the times he had called her mudblood, looked at her like she was nothing, all those times that he had made her feel useless, they would always be there.

But maybe there could be something else, maybe there could be friendship some where there.

Thinking about Ginny she frowned, she was going to have to start talking to him about her soon but the question was how?

Draco's P.O.V

"Draco"

"Hmmm" he did not even look up. He was trying to remember what he was going to right, for the love of god what was it…?

"I was wondering about something…"

"What?"

"I needed to know something from a guys point of view"

"What is it?"

"Ok, well say that a girl like this boy right? But he had never given her a second look you know and she wanted to get his attention, how would she do it?"

Draco stopped writing,

What was she saying? She couldn't be suggesting that she, well, that she liked him was she?

"Um…well, she could always make a move and see where that gets them"

"Yeah I guess but what if the girl was shy and she did not know what to do when it came to, you know, making the first move?"

Oh my god where round about the words that where going through his mind, she really was talking about him.

Hermione Granger liked him back.

This is what he had been wanting for the last three years…now what?

What was he going to do next, it had to be something that she would not slap him for, she had to think that it was alright.

And then it hit him.

----------------------

Hermione's P.O.V

So far everything had been going pretty well, he has not said anything out of line and he seemed to be being nice to her.

Just as she thought that the night was going to end well and nothing odd was going to happen, she felt it. Something was rubbing against her leg.

But when she looked up at Draco he just looked so involved in his work…but it couldn't…I mean its not like would not doing something like that any way.

Hermione could feel her heart beat become suddenly faster as the foot slowly started to rub up and down her leg. He was doing it!

Draco was playing footsy with her!!

Oh my god.

Ok stay calm.

Its ok Hermione, you have come against god knows what and this is not a big thing. I can get over this.

OMGWHATAMIGOINGTODO!!!!!!!!!!!!

His foot circled a small spot and she realised that it felt nice in its own way and-

"epp!"

As the small sound escaped her lips Draco looked up and smirked at her.

"You alright?"

"Hur?"

"I asked if you where alright Hermione, you made this odd sound a second ago"

Hermione swallowed nervously before replying quietly "it was nothing"

Draco shrugged

"If you insist"

This carried on for the last thirty minutes and Hermione could not help but wonder why she had not stopped him.

--------------------

Hermione could not remember that last time that she had laughed so hard!

Draco was had offered to walk her back to the common room again and he was telling her about all the things that him and Blaise got up to.

It was true that her and the boys got the selves into lots of adventures but they always seemed to be in some sort of danger while Draco and Blaise just had fun.

"And Blaise had to pretend to be asleep for over an hour while he waited for you girls to go to sleep!"

"I can not believe that he had gotten into the Gryffindor common room and to the girls dorms! But if he was pretending to be Lavender then where was she?"

Draco was silent for a second.

"She was with me"

"Oh"

"Yeah but still Blaise was so mad that she was gone for so long but he got over it when I paid him for it"

Hermione laughed, even though it had been three years she could still remember the night when Lavender had gone straight to bed, fully dressed and not said a word all night.

"Well" Hermione sighed "Here we are"

"Yeah"

"well…"

"Well…um"

"Night"

"Yeah, night"

But Hermione did not go to leave and nor did Draco.

Something seemed weird here, there was something that was not normal and Hermione felt slightly unnerved.

"Yeah well I should get going."

Draco nodded "yeah you should…don't want people to worry"

"Ok night"

He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and Hermione shivered and his hot breath touched her cheek, my god what was happening to her?

"night Hermione" he whispered.

"Night Draco"

As he moved his head away he stopped and they just looked at each other, their eyes locked and both of them try to move but finding themselves unable to.

And in what seemed like slow motion he moved his head down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Hermione wanted to scream, the person who had done so many bad things to her was kissing her and she was doing nothing about it!

But it felt so good.

They broke apart and he smiled.

"Night Hermione"

And this time he really did go, leaving behind a very confused and dizzy Granger.

------------------

_Dear Hermione,_

_Well of course I could answer all of your questions for you, like I have said before I do like you, although I have to point out that I am not a stalker I just really do like you._

_Oh and just so that you know I did not find out those things about you by the other Slytherin's I will not lie and ay that you are not talked about because you are friends with Potter and that is enough to make anyone talk about you._

_Also I am not Crab or Goyle, they can spell, well a bit anyway, but believe ,e you would know if you got a letter from one of them because you would not be able to make out the hand writing._

_And when it comes to Malfoy I think you should give it some time, with the possible war looming over everyone's heads I think that everybody is going to come out to what they really are dark or light. I take it you are light?_

_Sleep well Hermione,_

_Yours_

_Snake eyes_

_Xxx_

_-------------------_

That night Hermione could not sleep, all she could think about is what had happened, she was starting to like Draco as a friend and kissing him had not been a good start and liking it had so not help her in the least.

After getting the letter from Sake eyes she felt even worse, this guy seemed so nice and some part of her was starting to really like him.

And she had gone and kissed someone.

No.

He had kissed her!

Draco had kissed her, end of.

Just as she was about to let sleep take over she shot up suddenly.

What was she going to tell Ginny?

**And there you have it people lol, please tell me what you think and thank you to everyone who reviewed** as you can see yes they kissed the writing is a no at the moment and if you all keep reading then you will see why!

Sorry it took me so long to up date but college and work is killing me!

Hehehehehe see you people (Review? Pretty please?)

Harald

xxx


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, sorry I have not updated like in two days but I have been busy, it is about twelve and I am so tired right now but then again for most people I think that it will be morning or when ever considering the times that I got my reviews lol.**

**I hope that you all like this.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER (if I did then the story would end with Hermione and Draco)**

**My Special thanks to:**

**hpwwefan: thanks! Here is your up date!**

**angel2559: I really hope that you like it and I am glad that you liked what I did I could not really think about what to do and then suddenly I knew!**

**carmen.bby.: Well you are right she does kind of like him back but the question that you have to ask is: will she realise it?**

**Bloodless Dawn: Thanks for the review and I wait for your next chapter with longing ness ****J**

**Isadora120: LOL, thank you!!!**

**You guys are the best because I know that I can always count on a review from all of you thank you guys!!!**

**Enjoy!!**

From Hermione's point of view if there was anything worse then kissing you sworn enemy it would have to be the days that followed, with it being a full three days later Hermione had to give herself a pat on the back for staying out of Draco's way for so long.

But Ginny she was another matter.

It was not that she did not want to talk to her best friend because she really did it was more that fact of if she could do it. Could she really love into Ginny's eyes and tell her what had happened after she had personally asked for her help?

That day as Hermione was sitting down to dinner, picking at her sausage and mash while trying to listen to Harry and Ron's talk of…well she did not really know what they where talking about.

And then like all the other dinners she could feel it, he was watching her again trying to catch her eye.

She was not going to look.

She did not care.

She lover her friends.

She loved Ginny.

She loved…well liked Snake eyes.

And as the only emotion she felt for Draco was…well she did not really know what she thought of Draco, after a long think Hermione had come to realise that she did not hate him and she never had really she just disliked what every one saw him as.

But there was something about him that was different after one night in her third year when she had not been able to sleep she had realised that he was not so different.

She cried like she did.

He felt pain and what it was like to be alone.

And he cared.

Hermione had never thought anything more of Draco then for him to be someone who did not care for pain or other people.

But that night that she had found him in the class room crying she was nothing but sadness in his eyes and for once there was no hate in them and no smirk on his lips.

To this day she still did not know why she had cuddled him and tried to make things better but something in side of her had just told her that it was the right thing to do.

"Hermione?"

Maybe he was even thankful for what she had done.

"Hermione?"

Maybe that was why he was being so nice to her at the moment to show that he was thankful or something?

"HERMIONE!"

As though some one had grabbed her from her thoughts Hermione jumped slightly and looked across the table to the red haired girl sitting there.

Oh no.

"Um…oh sorry hi Ginny"

"Hey…you alright, feels like I have no seen you in a while"

"Yeah" Hermione thought "That is because I have been avoid you"

"Oh really? Sorry I have been kind of busy you know with work and all"

"Yeah I guess"

Hermione could not even begin to understand how ashamed she felt, she had to tell her.

"Ginny do you mind if I talk to you after dinner, its important"

Ginny smiled.

"No problem"

------------------------

Draco could not understand it.

It had been almost three whole days and nothing.

She had done nothing.

Said nothing.

Hinted to nothing.

And he was getting slightly worried.

Blaise leaned over the table to him.

"Still nothing?"

Draco frowned and tried not to snap.

"What do you think? I have had nothing from her not even a smile in the hall, we had a lesson yesterday and she did not even look at me! I tried to talk to her but nothing"

His friend smiled at him and he was trying not to say something that he would regret, here he was, the great Draco Malfoy, in pain because of someone that he should not like and all he could do was sit there and smile!

"Well, you can always look on the bright side"

"Really and what would that be?"

"You finally have someone who can play hard to get and keep you on your toes"

A much as he did not want to, as much as he tried not to he found himself suddenly smiling as well and what he had said.

It was true Hermione had to be the first girl that he could not get, she would not just follow him around whole trying to make him fall for her but he could not help but think that this time around it was going to be the opposite.

He would be following her.

He was going to love it.

-------------------------

Hermione had been trying to get the words out for a good five minutes and in the process she had walked up and down the room a full eighteen times.

Yes she had counted that is how scared she was.

Was Ginny going to hate her?

Would she understand.

Was she going to believe her when she said that it meant nothing?

"Ginny, I need to talk with you about Dr…Malfoy"

Her friend smiled and she suddenly felt worse.

"The other night when we where in the library, we where packing up and he said that he would walk me back."

Hermione glanced at Ginny but the girl was just sitting there smiling at her.

"And everything was alright you know we where talking and everything was going alright and then when we got to the end of the stairs, he kind of well…"

Oh, no what was she going to say?

Was she going to say it our right or was she just going to say it?

What should she do?

Within a second she knew.

"Ginny he kissed me"

"…"

"I know that it was wrong and that I should not have done it but I did not mean to it just kind of happened that's all"

"Hermione-"

"It did not mean a thing!"

"Hermione-"

"I did not mean to do it, you know that I would never do anything to hurt you and I mean this is Draco we are talking about, I feel nothing for him and if I could turn back time then I would so that it never happened and I had just left-"

"HERMIONE!"

For the first time she looked at her friend and was slightly taken back to see that she was smiling. In fact she did not look the slightest bit angry.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Ginny ran in the dark and came to a sudden stop as she reached the class room.**_

_**She quickly open the door and walked in to find him sitting at a desk, waiting.**_

"_**Your late"**_

_**He said this every time they met, he even said it when they got there early.**_

"_**I am not late…well Ok so maybe I am but still"**_

_**She sat opposite him and sighed.**_

"_**So what was so important that you had to bring me here so late at night? What was it you wrote "Come at once, something has happened?", so come on then, what is it?"**_

"_**Draco came to the dorm tonight and he had to be the happiest that I have been him in some time"**_

_**Ginny smiled.**_

"_**So I thought that was the whole point remember? To make our friends happy?"**_

_**Blaise nodded "Of course but tonight something happened"**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"…_**."**_

"_**Come on then. What happened?"**_

"_**Well Hermione was talking to him about him, a girl liking someone and with Draco being a Malfoy he thought that she was talking about him"**_

"_**But she was"**_

"_**And him"**_

_**Ginny froze for a moment and laughed.**_

_**Blaise carried on none the less "And at the end of the night he kissed her"**_

"_**That's great!"**_

"_**It gets better"**_

_**His smile widened and her heart fluttered…damn that boy was fine!**_

"_**She let him"**_

_**And then just like that Ginny knew that there plans where finally coming together"**_

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

Ginny smiled at her and Hermione had never been more confused.

"Oh right, well Hermione don't sweat it, come to think of it I thank that I am so over him, I have moved on you could say"

"Oh…well"

"You know something, personally I think that this was a good thing"

"What?"

"You and Draco, I mean I could so see that"

"No…Ginny I was trying to tell you a second ago, I do not like him like that, in fact I think of him as a friends…well to think of it I do not even see him as that really!"

Now Ginny was frowning but a second later she smiled.

"Oh, that's a ashamed because I had always been able to see something with you at him"

Hermione looked closely at her friend and frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you two would be good with each other and at the end of the day you have to admit that he is not the boy that he once was"

Something told Hermione that Ginny really believed what she was saying, she really thought that he was something different.

But was he really?

------------------------

_Dear Snake eyes,_

_I am sorry for not writing to you for a while but I have been busy with…well some things that had taken up alto of my time._

_I need some help._

_I know that it is wrong for me to ask for help but I can not help it, I need someone to talk to, some one who will understand._

_As you might well know, considering that we are in the same class's that in potions I am partnered with none other then Draco Malfoy._

_It seemed back at first but it got better after a while._

_One of my close friends told me that she liked him and I tried to help her by talking to him but it did not end the way it should have._

_He kissed me._

_Please do not be mad or hurt by this because I want you to know that some where along the lines I have realised that I really do like you._

_I want to know who you are Snake eyes and I do not care that you are in Slytherin, you have been so kind to me._

_Yours, _

_Hermione _

_Xx_

_---------------------_

As she sent the owl on its way Hermione realised just how much she had meant what she had said to him, she was starting to like him and just because of some simple letters.

_And then there was Draco, some thing had been bothering her._

When she had been telling Ginny about how she did not like Draco had she been trying to convince her…or herself?

Why did this have to happen?

Why did she have to get herself involved in guys?

As she wondered to sleep that night she wondered if things would have been easier if Voldemort had just started the war already.

------------------------

Draco was shocked, hurt and at the same time he still had some room let for being mad.

She did not like him.

He had kissed her and she did not like him.

She had been talking about some one else.

She did not like him.

She liked Snake eyes.

"Draco you alright?"

"…."

"What's wrong"

Draco put his face in his hand, sighed and got up.

"I give up"

And with that he walked away, leaving the letter on the side for Blaise to read.

**OK I hope that you all like what I did in the next chapter we are going to have a lot more Draco and I think that you guys are going to get more of Hermione's point of view when it comes to that night in their third year!**

**Ta Da for now!**

**Yours**

**Harald**

**xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey every one, I hope that you all like this chapter I would say love but I personally do not really like this one all that much but till it would be nice it you read it. It is just some things that you need to read so that we can get all with the whole love thing (and I mean Hermione liking him back!)**

**Right well a nice big thank you too:**

**Welshteen: thanks for the review and well is Draco the kind to give up?  
**

**Bloodless Dawn: Hehehehe thank you I did like that bit too, I was just sitting there and it came to me and I thought that it was so true!  
**

**angel2559: thanks for the review and you are right he is not heart broken as such but more…upset I guess I mean he loved Hermione and every thing and she is in love with part of him that she might never be able to see in him.  
**

**carmen.bby.: love is blind and so is Hermione Granger to a certain blonds hand writing, but in the next chapter maybe she will suddenly see hint hint**

**Isadora120: thank you lol I am glade that you like it and Thanks for being my first review on this chapter!!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY THING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER!!**

**Enjoy…(I hope)  
**

Draco could not remember the last time that he had felt like this. He had always imagined that there was no greater pain then one of his fathers beatings but this made his fathers actions seem like nothing more then a slap on the hand. Hermione was starting to fall for Sake eyes a part of him he was starting to realise that she would never be able to see when she loved at him. He was always going to be Draco Malfoy the mudblood hater who felt nothing.

There where times when he thought that he would give every last gallon that he had to his name just so that he could be with her. If only he could tell her instead of using a pen and some parchment as a smoke screen.

She did not love him and maybe that is what was for the best.

Then why did it hurts so much?

-----------------------

Blaise sat there in the classroom with his head in his hands while trying to think about how Draco must be feeling at that moment.

He had attempted to talk to Draco last night when they had gone to bed but Draco had faked sleep and just ignored what he was trying to say. His second plan to talk to him about it at breakfast had been ruined when he had not turned up.

Why did everything have to go so wrong?

Why could it have not worked out like he had been hoping that it would?

Maybe Slytherin's were just not meant to be happy, maybe one day they really where going to be like their fathers. He shuddered, to be a Death Eater was the last thing that him and Draco wanted for their future. They did not want to hurt innocent people.

But they question at the end of the day was did they even have a chose in the matter?

Ginny had been sitting with him for the last ten minutes, on of her hands rested on his back and the other felt surprisingly nice while resting on his knee. They had not even looked at each other or broken, Blaise wondered what there was to even say?

They had tried to make their friends see how perfect they where for each other and much to their own disappointment they had failed.

Now what where they going to do?

------------------------

At the start of it all Ginny would have openly admitted that she thought that Blaise was a fruit cake. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, together?

It was imposable.

But in the last few days so many things had happened and suddenly the idea of them seemed to make perfect sense.

But what was going to happen next?

Draco was starting to give up on every thing, Hermione was confused about what she felt about Snake eyes and her feelings towards Draco were still unknown to them.

When Ginny had found out about Hermione and her secret admirer she did feel a bit hurt that Hermione had felt that she could not tell her.

They cared for each other like sisters and she had to hear about some thing like that from Blaise of all people!

Then again maybe it was nice to have some one to talk to. Her mind wondered to her second year and Tom Riddle and her body went cold. But she had to admit that before she found out that the diary turned out to be evil it was nice at times to have some one that you could talk to about anything and not worry about then telling some one else.

It had not gone unnoticed to Ginny how Hermione had started smiling more. Or how she seemed to have a small skipping motion in her step when she walked.

Hermione was happy and Ginny loved seeing her like this.

That is why she and Blaise had started meeting up and had become friends after all, to give their friends a chance to be happy.

But that did not look like it was going to happen now.

Hermione would stop smiling as much and the she walked would stop looking so happy. She would go back to normal. There was nothing wrong with Hermione before, she was not upset or unhappy she just had some thing missing and now Ginny knew what it was.

She was missing every thing that Hermione was not the piece that where missing from her was Draco Malfoy. Together they had every thing.

Ginny thought of Hermione with out Draco and she frowned.

It was not going to end like this.

This was not going to be the end.

She had to do some thing. Anything.

She stood and started to make her way to wards the door.

"Where are you going?"

She looked behind her to see Blaise looking at her with his dark eyes.

They looked so sad. She knew that he cared for Draco just as she did for Hermione and that he would do anything if it meant that his friend would be happy. He was different from the rest and maybe that was why she liked him so much.

"I am going to go and find Hermione and have a talk with her"

Blaise straightened up.

"You are not going to tell her what we have been doing are you?"

"No, I am not going to, she would kill me" She smiled at his slightly "There is a new plan, you are going to go and find Draco, look every where if you have to and do not stop in till you find him, when you do talk with him, make sure that you do not let anything slip. I need you to make sure that he does not give up. If there is any one that he would listen to then it would be you"

Blaise smiled at her.#

"Thank you"

"Your welcome, I am going to go and find Hermione and do the same but I am going to get her to realise a few things about Draco, I think that it is about time that she started to see what she is missing"

-----------------------

Hermione could not understand why her school work suddenly seemed so much like school work. Some times when she was working or talking to Harry and Ron her mind would wonder and she would then start thinking about him.

And the kiss.

The kiss that she could not stop thinking about.

The kiss by the boy who would make her knee suddenly go weak when she would see him walk by or he would look her way.

The boy with the floppy, soft blond hair that she had to stop her self in potions from running her hand through his hair.

Draco Malfoy was one day going to be a Death Eater and along with his family he was one of the many things that were wrong with the world.

But Hermione had the smallest feeling that maybe, just ,maybe she might like him slightly.

It was wrong.

It was sickening.

"Hey Hermione"

It was Ginny.

"Oh hey Ginny"

"What you doing?

"School work, nothing really"

Her friend smiled at sat down next to her and Hermione looked up, the look on her face made her slightly nervous, some thing seemed different.

"Good old Hermione, sitting in the library doing her school work"

"Good old Hermione"

Great now people where starting to think that she was predictable.

Probably even boring.

How nice of them.

You would think that hanging out with Harry and Ron for the last four, nearly five years would have gotten her some kind of reputation.

It would seem not.

Instead of including her in all of the stories that where told she always seemed to get faded into the back round some how. She could not blame them really, I mean Hermione Granger willingly risking getting expelled?

Not likely!

Hermione faked a laugh

"Well you know me Ginny work, work, work"

"Yeah I guess so, you know that I feel as thought we have not seen each other in ages!"

Hermione frowned.

"Ginny you saw me at breakfast, remember? You sat next to me?"

The red haired girl crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair an innocent smile placed on her lips.

"I know but I mean when you think about it we may have seen each other but when was the last time that we talked you like had a heart to heart or some thing like that"

But before she could reply Ginny had started speaking once aging.

"You know speaking of breakfast just before I left I did notice that some thing seemed a little off at the Slytherin table" (A/N I know that Draco was not at breakfast but Ginny is of course lying, just so that I do not get questioned about it ( ; )

Hermione looked closer at her friend. Just what was she up to? She looked like Fred and George did when they had a plan.

"Is that so?"

"It seemed so quite over there that I thought some thing was wrong and then I spotted Draco Malfoy"

Hermione looked down at her work and tried to act like she was not too keen on what her friend had to say, what was happening her and why was Ginny all of a sudden talking about Draco?

"Oh why were you looking at him? I thought that you were you know over him or some thing? Or did you change your mind?"

"Of course I am over it Hermione it just that some thing did not seemed right when I looked at him, he seemed slightly…well he looked sad, you know? It was like he was not Draco Malfoy, he did not look like himself"

She could not help it, Hermione laughed.

"And since when is Malfoy not being himself considered a bad thing?"

Hermione looked up and was slightly taken back to see that Ginny had moved closer to her and her face was now inches from her own.

"That's funny not too long a go from some of the things that I was I would have thought that you two seemed to be getting on well"

"How did you-"

"I'm observant and not stupid"

"Oh"

"Funnily enough I would have thought that you two seemed like well you liked each other, him well he was making it so obvious that he like you and well, you…I just have a feeling that you do"

Hermione's mouth went dry and all she could do fro a couple of seconds was sit there, Ginny thought that she liked him and that he liked her.

He did not like her, he would never.

_He kissed you!_

So?

_What do you mean so, he kissed you and you think that he does not like you?_

When Hermione finally snapped back to Ginny she finally muttered:

"What makes you think that I do?"

"Like I said before I am not stupid"

"I know your not"

Suddenly Ginny face broke into the first true smile that Hermione had seen in a long time and she looked like what Hermione had said had made her day.

Some thing here was starting to get on Hermione's nerves but this was her one of her best friends that she was talking about.

"Well then if you know that then you know that I know that you know that I am right when I say that you like Draco Malfoy as more then an enemy maybe in more then a friend even though you make every one else believe that he is nothing to you, but really he is some thing, maybe even a big some thing and from the look on your face, I take it that I am right yes?"

"my god" Hermione thought "that girl can talk more and faster then any one else that I know, she might even talk more then me"

"I…well…that is to say…Ginny what is wrong with you! I do not like Draco like that!"

"You call him Draco!"

"So"

"You like him"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not!"

"Do too Hermione and you know it, you know some thing there was a time when you would tell me any thing and every thing that was going on with you, but right now I just feel like you are doing nothing but shutting me out. What happened Hermione, when did you become like this? What happened to being best friends? Do you not trust me?"

She knew what Ginny was doing, she was trying to make her feel guilty.

You would think that knowing this would have made it not work and that she would have not given in.

But like Ginny knew that it would, it worked, it always did.

"OK, Ginny ok but you need me to promise that you are not going to tell any one you see what happened was one night I was sitting in the common room when I got a letter…"

----- One long convocation later -----

Ginny was having trouble trying to act shocked with what Hermione was saying because she did already know the story off by heart by now but from the way Hermione looked scared by the end some thing told Ginny that she had done a good job.

"So you do kind of like Draco but the thing is that you like this

Snake eyes guy that has been writing to you as well and now you don't know what you are going to do?"

Hermione nodded

"Yeah that is the main out line of it I guess"

"I think that you should give Draco a chance"

That made Hermione look up.

"What? You think that I should give him a chance?"

"Yeah I guess I do. At the end of the day Hermione I meant what I said to you the other day, he has changed and if you look twice then I think that you will notice it too. He is not a bad guy Hermione, I just think he needs a chance"

"You might be right"

"You going to try?"

Hermione sighed.

"Why not?"

**Hey people I hope that that was alright for every one not my best but still it was a chapter in my story that I have to tell. I hope that everyone will review and tell me what you think and now I have to ask a favourer to all of you lovely people!**

**I have an illness that is commonly known as ****"****Writers block****"**** and I need your help!**

**I am asking you to please give me any ideas that you have for what you want to happen next! I know some things that are going to happen but I want this story to get moving!**

**Also we will hear what happen to Blaise when he finds Draco!**

**PLEASE HELP!!**

**P.S PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**Love and thanks to all of you!!**

**Yours, **

**Harald**

**xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, ok I know I know I know it has been along time for me not to up date but things have been crazy for me and I will admit I was slightly disappointed really at the amount or reviews but my dad told me to get back on my horse, so her I am!**

**God that sounded sad!**

**Any way…**

**Special thanks to these people who I love!**

**Isadora120: THANK YOU SO MUCH you know I just sat down and read your review and your idea and I really liked it, thank you!  
**

**angel2559: Thanks for your review and I think that I might try a bit of your idea, thank you again!!**

**Bloodless Dawn: Thanks fro the review and ideas I am looking over every thing!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY THING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER!!!**

**WARNING: In this chapter there is going to be some swearing so you don't like it then I would not read!  
**

**Any way Enjoy….**

Hermione had decided that she was going to head off to potions ten minutes earlier then she normally would have done.

Her reason for doing this: to talk to Draco in a calm manner about the kiss and the reason behind why she think that it could have happened. (In other words she had no idea what she was going to do but some thing told her that she would have to talk to him sooner or later)

She knew that there was a chance that Harry and Ron might not like what was going on with her and Draco (If anything for that matter) but then again over the years had she not done every thing that she could to make sire that they where happy?

Maybe after all this time it was about time that they where going to do the same for her, maybe her friends where going to try and make her happy as well.

As she turned the corner that lead to the main corridor of the dungeons she spotted him leaning next to a class room door, a small smile was resting on his lips and he looked in thought as he stared a the wall in front of him.

Much to her surprise he was alone, there was no Crab or Goyle standing next to him, with grim looking expressions of their faces and Hermione could not help but notice that he looked…well more harmless then normal. He almost looked slightly happy.

It was nice to see him like this.

If there was ever a time to talk to him about what happen now was going to do it.

As she started to walk towards him with a new found determination she could not help but think that maybe this was going to go Ok maybe he was not going to yell, maybe he wanted to talk to her too. God when you thought about it that was a lot of maybes there.

Just as she was about to call out to him what she saw next stopped her in her tracks.

Pansy Parkinson had just walked out of one of the class rooms, spotted Draco standing there waiting for her, smiled and walked right up to him before grabbing hold of the front of his robes and kissed him full on the lips.

It was true that she had tried to kiss Draco many times before but this was the first time that he had not pushed her away, come to that when Hermione looked closer she noticed that he even seemed to be kissing her back!

He ever looked like he liked what she was doing!

"Oh my god!"

She must have said this out load because as the two small words echoed loudly off the old walks the couple broke apart and looked at her.

Pansy smirked at her while trying to straighten her hair. Hermione could not help it, she felt like she was going to be sick!

They had been acting like they where trying to eat each other!

"What the hell do you want you good for nothing mudblood!"

At Pansy's words Hermione felt herself jump slightly like she had not been expecting Pansy to say anything to her.

"Will you shut up Pansy"

The black haired girls face suddenly twisted into a look of insult and distaste at Hermione's words.

"What did you just say to me Granger?!"

Normally Hermione would have just left it and walked away but at that moment Hermione felt too mad too pack off.

"You heard me I told you to shut up, stop talking and thinking that everyone cares what you have to say because it is about time you realised that no one cares about you or what you think Pansy, you are nothing really"

Pansy looked like growl like an animal when she turned to Draco, a look of expectance placed firmly on her face.

"Are you not going to do any thing Draco? You can not just let her stand there and talk to your girlfriends of all people like that honey, I mean look at her! she is nothing but a low down mudblood whore!"

Some thing about the words "Girlfriend" and "whore" must have made some thing in side Hermione snap because as Ron and Harry turned the corner behind her she suddenly found herself yelling at the top of her lungs:

"OH WILL YOU BE QUITE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING, DOWN LOW, TWO FACED CHEATING WHORE!!!"

"MISS GRANGER!"

Hermione turned around and spotted Harry and Ron for their first time, staring at her with their mouths open slightly and then she looked behind them to see Professor Snape standing there, his arms crossed and frowning.

Oh no.

She was going to get into trouble!

She never did any thing bad!

She had never even swore before now!

Hermione frowned as she started to panic, oh my god she had sworn and a teacher had heard! What the hell was she thinking!

Snape pushed pasted, a still shocked looking Ron and Harry and made his way towards her and suddenly he was standing in front of her.

"I would not have expecting some thing like this, even from some one like you Miss Granger! What happened to the know it all who never says a word" he said coldly.

In the back ground she hurt Pansy giggle but Draco did not even move.

"I think that will cot you forty points from your house and lets see a detention with me, tonight I should think! Six o'clock and don't be late!"

Draco looked like he was going to say some thing to Snape when the rest of the class walked around the corner and Snape spotted them.

"Everyone get into the class room now before I give you all detention!"

At Snapes words everyone nearly ran into the classroom not wanting to made Snape even madder then he already was.

Hermione stopped worrying about what was going to happen as class started and except from the odd glance Harry and Ron would give her it was like every thing seemed to fall back into its normal place. Like nothing had happened.

-------------

Hermione should have known that when it comes to Hogwarts nothing is veer just forgotten or kept secret. Nothing good ever lasted when you really wanted it to.

By the time lunch time had came around everyone, even some first years had heard about what every one was calling Hermione and Pansy "Cat fight"

But Hermione had noticed that there where some added details that even she had never hard or seen happen that day.

"Did you hear?"

One boy would whisper to another as she passed.

"Pansy is in the hospital wing after having a HUGE fight with Hermione Granger"

"What! You joking!"

"No really, I told you that that girl was going to blow her top one day but when ever I said it no one believed me!"

There where hundreds of different ways that the story was being told and every single one seemed more unlikely then the last.

But Hermione had to say that the best one so far would have to be what she hard a third year whispering when they thought that she could not hear:

"Did you hear what that sp called book word girl Hermione Granger did this morning? Pansy annoyed her so she set six dementors after her and after it Pansy was so shocked up that people are going around saying that she wouldn't speak to any one!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah its true and every thing!"

"Oh my god Hermione Granger is so cool!"

It would seem that ever Harry and Ron thought that what she had done was cool (and come on we do not have to remind you of all of the things that Harry Potter has done over all of the years!)

"So did you really punch her?"

Ron asked as she placed a piece of chicken on her plate.

"Ron you where there remember you saw every thing?"

Hermione could not help but laugh at the look on Ron's face, the poor thing looked relived that she had not done any thing to Pansy.

"Yeah I know, I guess I was just seeing if any thing happened before that"

"No not really"

Harry smiled at her while looking slightly proud.

"You know I have to admit, I did not think that you had some thing like that in you Hermione but well done!"

"Yeah" Dean piped in "You did some thing really great Hermione, from what I heard you showed her who is boss!"

"So" Ron asked with his mouth full, again like always Hermione tried not to gag, dear god this boy needed table manners! "What was the fight about?"

Hermione tried to think of how she was going to word this and she looked next to Ron to see Ginny sitting there the same question printed in her face and she smiled slightly at her before replying:

"Pansy got mad because I interrupted her and Malfoy while they where getting off next to the potions class room"

At that moment four things happened at the same time Harry started laughing, Ron dropped his knife and fork, Ginny got up and walked away with out another word being said and some where across the hall some one yelled "WHAT!"

"Pansy is going out with Malfoy! I thought that he did not like her like that!"

"Well, it would seem Ron that Malfoy likes her a lot"

--------------

The yelling of what had came from a distressed Blaise who was speaking to Draco.

After recovering from people looked at him because of his out burst he turned back around to his friend.

"What do you mean that you and Pansy are an item?"

Draco shrugged and looked at him.

"Well what can I say after you found me lat night I guess I just thought that me and Granger was never going to happen why sit around and wait for her?"

_**FLASBACK**_

_**Draco had skipped breakfast hoping that he would not run into Blaise so that they would not have to talk about what had happened the night before.**_

_**What was there to talk about.**_

_**He wanted Hermione, he had tried but in the end he got nothing.**_

_**He would never be able to have her and maybe it was time that he lived with that.**_

_**He had decided to hide in the library and much to his dismay she was there, just sitting there readying when the red haired girl came over.**_

"_**Draco?"**_

_**Some one grabbed his arm and hide him from sight behind a book shelf so that they would not be seen by any one**_

"_**Blaise?"**_

"_**Draco what are you doing here? I have been looking for you know? Look I need to talk to you about what Granger said in that note, I know that it may not seem like it but maybe there is some way that you can turn it around you know let her see what kind of person you where or some thing like that you could-"**_

"_**No"**_

"_**No? what do you mean no?"**_

"_**I am not going to do any thing Blaise, I am tired of this, I should have known from what she wrote about me in that letter the first time, she does not like me"**_

"_**But if you told her that it was you then maybe she will think of you differently!"**_

"_**No she can never know it was me who sent those"**_

_**As he walked towards the door Blaise followed him in till they reached them.**_

_**It was then that he whispered:**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**I do not want her to know because she likes who this person is and some of the things that he says makes her happy"**_

_**Blaise could not stand how sad his friend looked.**_

"_**And I will do any thing to make her happy, what would she do if she knew that it was me?"**_

_**END OF FLASH BACK!**_

"So what you had to pick Pansy?"

Draco scowled at him.

"You should know better then to speak of my girl like that!"

"Tell you what I will speak nicely when you go out with some one who is worthy to be spoken nice about!"

And then he was gone.

-----------

**Ok so that is done now I really want to get this finished soon so in the next chapter there is going to be major loving it up people ok??**

**The reason I want to get it done is because I have another idea that I love and have already wrote the first chapter for but I can not do too stories at once lol.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Authors note.

Something I think that you should ALL know!!!

To day some one showed me some thing that made me so mad I am still read and it makes me bad to think about it and I think that every one should look at it!

This website that is written below is a website that people talk on and they pick stories out that they do not think are "perfect" and post them along with comments on how bad they are!!

My story was on there because I can not spell and you know some thing?

I cant.

I have a spelling disorder but you know some thing? I try but then again to these people it does not matter!

I think that you should look on here and see what some people are really like.

http://forums. wishes people.

Harald xx


	17. Chapter 17

Ok it would seem that I can not put it on her but go to Google type in Haraldzila and it will be the last one!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok I am back sorry for the late update but I guess you could say that I was out of action for a while due to a certain thing that was written about me.**

**But here I am back for more and I think that every one is going to like this chapter because my story is coming to an end, I think that my next one is going to be my last chapter and then I am going to move onto my next one called "femina auctorial" which means women power.**

**I would like to say thanks to the following people:**

**carmen.bby.: as I said above this is not going to be the end chapter but I think that the next one is going to be. Thank for the review!**

**alexandragurl: ) Thank you for the review and her is the update sorry that it is late!**

**Isadora120: Thank you for you review and the kind words that you wrote about my story and what the person said it did make me feel batter and yeah I loved your idea hope you like the next chapter!**

**angel2559: Of course I am going to keep on writing but they did get me down but I am over it now I think, kit is beast to just get on with it and not every one can be perfect! Thanks for the review!**

**ilovenaruto1223: Thanks for the review and your kind words! Here is the next chapter I hope that you like it!**

**So here is the next chapter every one hope that you like it!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY THING TO DO WITH HARRYBPOTTER!!  
**

In the five years that they had been going to Hogwarts Blaise and Draco had never once had a fight like the one that they were having at the moment and Draco could not believe that it was all because of Hermione…that is to say Granger that they were fighting.

Blaise was defending some one like Granger but the question was why? Did he not want Draco to turn out like they were meant to?

What was wrong with going out with Pansy any one because in truth every one thought that they were going at it any way so what was the harm in it?

She liked him and in some ways that was nice to have someone want you like that, well at least that is what he kept on telling himself for the first three days, it was not in till the forth that he turned around and wondered to himself how it was possible that some one could be that clingy!

Granted her kissing was not that bad but she was no Granger.

But a Draco looked out the window in his dorm he realised that there was never going to be any one like Granger and she was some thing different.

She was smart and at the same time she was still pretty and there was some thing about him that even now made him smile just by thinking of her.

He missed talking to Blaise but he was a Malfoy and Malfoy's did not give in to any one no matter what was happening.

Thinking of how much he was starting to sound like his father he sighed and wondered if any thing was ever going to turn out right for him?

Was he going to be like his father or was there still time to save him?

But the bigger question was how was he going to be saved from his father?

He knew that he was not going to be able to avoid being a Death Eater for that much longer and then that would be the end of it.

The end of hope.

The end of his life at school.

Then end of the Draco Malfoy that no one was ever going to be able to find.

With a final sigh he picked up his bag and made his way down to the great hall for breakfast.

------------------

It had been a while since Hermione had got word from Snake eyes and her disappointment of no letter when the post came was starting to show.

Was he giving up on her? Maybe it really was all a joke.

Ginny had been watcher her for the last ten minutes and the whole time she tried to act like she was happy and that every thing was going to be ok but what if it wasn't going to be?

There was some thing else that was bothering her and as much as she hated to think about it she missed Malfoy.

It was true that they had not been really close but the more she thought about it the more she thought about him and the kiss and the warm feeling that he made her feel.

As she placed another egg on her plate Harry and Ron sat down by each of her sides.

"You alright Hermione?"

She looked at both of her best friends and smiled at them, would they ever understand that she was starting to feel some thing for the person who had made their lives miserable for all of these years?

"Year I am alright, you?

Would they ever except what she was going to through if she told them, or would they just hate her for it?

Ron stuffed some sausages into his mouth with out a reply and she knew that she was not going to be able to watch him eat like this again, it was too much!

"Look guys I have to go, I just remembered that I have to study for…um…well every thing really"

OK that was the worse lie that she had ever told but to be fair she did not do it that often.

As she was walking out of the great hall, wondering what she was going to do for the next twenty minutes in till lesson she suddenly felt herself come into contact with some thing hard and she stepped back a bit.

"Oh sorry…"

Draco looked like he did not know what to do and Hermione felt the same, was he going to say some thing or was he just going to stand there or some thing?

"Yeah don't worry about it" he muttered as he walked pasted her.

Hermione had been trying to put the whole thing past her and although some thing was telling her not to do it she suddenly found herself turning around and saying:

"What do you mean don't worry about it?"

He turned to look at her and he frowned.

"Look Granger you dumped into me and-"

"I wasn't talking about that Malfoy, I am talking about the fact that the other week you kissed me and ever since you had not said any thing to me and then suddenly I find that you are going out to Pansy! What the hell are you playing at!"

By this time she was sure that she was red in the face but it was not from anger but embarrassment, why was she having at go at him? Why did she care?

But she knew why.

She liked him and seeing him and Pansy kissed almost seemed to…well hurt her.

For a while he just stood there and looked at her like she had gone mad and after all who would be able to blame him?

"What do you mean what am I playing at?" he shot back "You are the one who would not even look at me after let alone talk to me!"

"Why did you kiss me!"

"Why do you care!"

"Because you kissed a mudblood and act like it is normal!"

"Don't say that!"

"Why not!"

Hermione stepped back as he moved suddenly towards her, his face looking determined and his eye looked like it was twitching slightly he was so mad.

Dear god!

"Because Granger, I kissed you because I like you! I have liked you for some time and you have been so busy in your stupid books that you failed to notice it! And then when I finally make myself clear you piss off and ignore me!"

Hermione was suddenly finding it hard to breath and her body went suddenly cold while her heart felt like it was on fire.

He liked her.

He kissed her because he liked her.

"Draco you like me?"

His face softened at the sound of his name on her soft lips and he felt like he was going to give in to her. But Malfoys could not give in.

"Yeah, yeah I guess I do, but what does it matter? You have Snake eyes to love you, don't you Hermione? He is the one you want not me"

He went to turn away but she found herself holding onto his arm and trying to make him stay.

"How do you know about him?"

"He is a Slytherin, it is my job to know"

"I do not care about him Draco"

He smiled slightly.

"I wish I could believe that but I know you do, you said so in your letters to him and he loves you Hermione, trust me on that"

She knew that she was going to have to say it, it could cost her every thing but maybe it was the right thing to do.

"But what if I love some one else"

"What?"

"Kiss me"

-----------------

Draco's point of view

He did not know what was going on but no sooner had she said it that he rapped his arms around her and did as she asked.

Her arms rapped around his neck and his hands moved to her waist, it was like they fitted into each others bodies and nothing was going to tear them apart.

It felt right for him to be holding her like this, not matter what her blood states was, he was in love with her.

He kissed her softly at first wanting to make this slow for her, he wanted the kiss to mean some thing and he wanted to show her how much she cared for him but as a small moan escaped her lips his tongue slipped into hers slightly and a slit second later she started to respond to the kiss.

It was like time stopped and every thing around them was forgotten and lost in the sea of their passion and new found love for one another.

As they broke apart he looked into her eyes to see if she looked worried about what had just happened but she just smiled at him, her cheeks slightly red and her lips looked swollen.

Draco could not help it any longer, he smirked.

"You ok?"

"Now what are we going to do?" she whispered.

"WHAT THE HELL???"

**Sorry for this chapter being so short and all but still lol.**

**Hope that every one liked it and I hope that you all think that it is going to be an ok ending, I promise that the last chapter will be long, tell me what you think!**

**Review please!!!**

**Harald xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here we go every one this is going to be the last chapter of this story and in some ways I feel really sad, I know that my story is not the best on here but it is not really the story that I am going to miss but more my reviewers (that's right, you!)**

**Through out this story there had always been people who have review and I loved hearing what all of you think!**

**I had to really think before I wrote this chapter so I hope that you all like it because some one once said to me that if there was one thing more important to a reader then the start that draws them in then it would be the ending that brings them down.**

**Special and final thanks to:**

**carmen.bby.: Lol if you read on then you will find out who said it, thank you for all of your reviews and your support it was really nice to read what you thought of my story, thank you again!**

**angel2559: Thank you for your review, I think that I really do look forward to your reviews and some of the things that you say really does make me smile you know. I also want to say thanks for some of the nice things that you said, it is thanks to you and many others that I can now update and I hope that you start to read a new story that I have started writing and I am going to be posting soon. Thanks again!**

**ICY192: Thank you and I hope that you are not disappointed here is your update!**

**CatchDaSnitch-HeDeservesPain:Thank you for reviewing and I hope that you like it. Also I love the name!!!**

**Isadora120: lol Thank you for all of your review and here is your update. I also want to say thank you because you have also been one of the people who have followed my story and review pretty much ever chapter. Thanks again!! **

**XxSiriusly ScotiaxX: You know some thing I think that I am going to take it is not that bad as a good thing lol : ) thank you! Hope you like this chapter!!**

**Hope that you all like this and thank you to every one!!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY THING HARRY POTTER!!!**

**Five minutes before Hermione and Draco kiss:**

Ginny watched as Hermione left the great hall and her lips twisted into a small smile, she looked over at the Slytherin tables and try to see Blaise. As soon as her gaze caught his she nodded and he smile back as he stood up and started walking towards her.

If this was going to happen then it was going to have to be now, they needed help and as much as she did not like the idea there was only two people that they could got to for help.

Harry and Ron.

She knew that they wanted their friend to be happy but were they going to be able to except that she could be happy with some one like Malfoy?

As Blaise got closer to the table she smiled at him and Harry and Ron spotted the Slytherin boy and they frowned at one another, what the hell did he want? Wondering what was happening their shocked double as he sat down next to Ginny and he smiled at them like this was some thing normal.

It was then that Ginny found it the right time to tell them.

"Guys, we have to talk"

Ron looked towards Harry to see his reaction and much to his surprise Harry put down his fork, crossed his arms and leaned forward slightly, an unreadable expression placed on his face.

"What about?" he asked politely, no true emotion in his voice.

Ginny was subconsciously tapping her fingers on the table and Ron knew what it meant when Ginny did that, some thing was making her nervous and uneasy and Ron hated seeing his sister like this. Some thing had to be wrong which is why before Ginny could get a work out Ron had spoken over her.

"What's wrong?" he looked at Blaise and his face twisted into an angry expression as his ears coloured slightly. "Is it some thing to do with him?"

Blaise blinked at the older brother and even though it was Weasley, of all people, he could not help but feel slightly worried, being a big brother him self to his seven year old sister he knew what it was like to feel protective, he also knew the he would do any thing for his sister.

Ginny scoffed "No Ron it has nothing to do with his and if it did do you honestly think that he would be here when I talked to you about him?"

Ron frowned and glanced back at Blaise.

"No, no you are right, sorry"

"Right well like I was saying we need to talk. Its Hermione there is some thing wrong and Blaise and I need your help"

She raised her hands at the two boys.

"Before you even ask, no she is not in any danger, no one wants to hurt or kill her. But I don't know if you guess have noticed but I personally think that Hermione is not very happy right now…you see…well….Hermione likes some one, a guy and we know that he likes her too but they do not know that the other one like them so they are kind of walking around in circles"

The boys sat there blinking, some one liked Hermione? Like a guy…they knew that there friends was pretty and every thing and she was smart but some were along the lines of the past few years they must have just forgotten that Hermione was…well a girl.

Harry seemed to recover before Ron because he was the first to speak.

"Well, that's ok and every thing but how does the involve us"

"We need your help to get them together"

Ron's ears redden once more "What you want us to…but we can't…I mean we want to see her happy and every thing but this is Hermione…and well-"

"Exactly!" Ginny snapped "This is Hermione you remember her? The girl who has help your guys over the year? Who has saved your lives more times then she had hot meals? Who had stood by your sides always and who had tried to do every thing in her power to make sure that you to were happy? Well guess what? It is about time that you two do some thing for her once!"

To say that the two boys were taken back would have been an understatement. They had always heard that Ginny had a temper on her when she wanted to but she had never told the boys off before and Ron had the curtsy to look ashamed and Harry was looking down at her hands.

"Who is it?" Ron muttered.

It was then that Blaise spoke for the first time and Ron and Harry looked taken back because not once in their years of Hogwarts had they ever heard him talk before now.

"You see that is where it gets weird. Its Draco Malfoy"

Both the boys looked taken back.

Draco Malfoy liked Hermione? Hermione liked Hermione? That could not be right, some thing was not making sense.

Ron laughed, thinking that this must be some kind of joke.

"No that is not possible. Malfoy like Hermione? This has to be one of his games"

Blaise frowned at the boys.

"I can assure you that its not. He had liked her for some time and all we ask is your help to make them happy, I want my mate happy and I know that you must want the same."

Harry leaned back and seemed to be lost in thought before he looked Blaise up and down.

"Give me one good reason why we could trust you?"

He looked over at Ginny and she smiled at him slightly, she knew that this was going to happen and she also knew just what she was going to tell them and if they cared for her then it was going to have to be good enough for them.

"You should trust him because I am asking you too and I trust him just as much as I do you two and their have been times when I have trusted you with my life.

The two boys looked at each other, what else could they do?

--------------------

**Now back to the kissing and the WHAT THE HELL!**

"WHAT THE HELL?"

As though they had been suddenly burn by each others touch Hermione and Draco sprang away from each other and turned to the source of the voice.

Before them stood Harry, Ron, Hermione and Blaise, their mouths all hanging open slightly at the site that laid before them.

They did, of course know that some thing was happening but the last thing that they could of expected was to find the two people that they were about to go looking for standing in an open corridor kissing.

It would appear that they did not need any help finding out how each other felt about one another.

Ron had been the source of the voice and he looked more taken back then all of them.

As Hermione took in what just happened her cheeks started to redden and attempted to straighten her hair that had some how become more frizzy in the last few seconds.

She had never felt more mortified, her two best friends and Blaise had just seen her and Draco kiss each other (A/N because Ginny already knows she does not really count, true Blaise knows but she does not know that)

Trying to calm down she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"It isn't like it looks"

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"It's not?"

She turned to him slightly alarmed "Well yeah but, I mean no you see we were just…well you see…what happened was…um…"

Harry laughed.

"Let me guess you tripped and just happened to fall onto Draco Malfoys lips? And then your tongues started to join in of their own accord?"

Ginny and Blaise coughed to cover up there laughing and while Ron found it funny he was still in a little bit too much shocked to do any thing.

He could except this, he knew that he could, after Ginny and Blaise had explained every thing to him and Harry he knew that he was going to have to put what he felt towards Draco (cold hearted hate) and try and get him and one of his best friends together if he wanted Hermione to be happy.

And he did of course, want Hermione to be happy she was like a sister to him and if there was one thing that a brother wanted it was to make her happy.

But seeing them kiss just seemed plain wrong.

Seeing how stressed Hermione seemed to be getting Ron quickly came back to his senses and did the only thing that seemed right.

He walked up to her took hold of her shoulders looked at her and pulled her into a hug. Although she seemed taken back she hugged back after a second.

"Do you like him?"

She frozen for a second before replying "Yeah I do."

"You love him?"

"I think that I might, are you mad?"

He smiled into her hair, they had been friends such a long time and she did not want him to think any less then her and he knew that no matter what was going to happen he was not going too. Not know and not ever.

"No, I am not mad at you but I will be mad at Malfoy if he ever does any to you I think that me and Harry both will. We just want you to be happy Hermione and I am sorry that we have not done any thing before"

He let go of her and she smiled at him as she mouthed thank you before moving over to Draco and looking up at him, a smile playing on her lips.

"Draco I have some thing to tell you"

He looked over at Blaise who gave him the thumbs up and he smiled down at the brown hair girl before him and his heart felt lighter just be looking into her eyes.

"Really is that right Granger, what do you need to tell me?"

"I like you"

"Alright then."

"I may possibly love you"

His heart skipped a beat and he now felt like he was floating, did she really just say that or is he dreaming, does she feel the same?"

When he did not answer she carried on.

"But I am come across a problem, your girlfriend"

Draco nodded his head not really taken in what she was saying.

"She needs to go. Now"

He looked down at her and he nodded slowly.

Hermione, she loved him and he loved her.

Pansy…his girlfriend…well he was going to have to deal with that when he came to it. But right now there was some thing that she needed to know.

He looked over at the other people and Ginny seemed to know what he meant because he looked around them and nudged Blaise.

"You know some thing I just remembered that we have that thing to do…at um…that place that we were talking about yesterday you know?"

He looked at her.

"What?"

After a stamp on the foot he seemed to get the message and from one look from Blaise so did Harry and Ron and left down the corridor while talking about going to some place so that they could do a thing that need to be done.

Weird.

But it was time he told her, it had to be now.

"Hermione there in some thing that I need to tell you as well, you see its about what I said about that Snake eyes guess"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"oh right...well that dies not matter now does it? I mean it is in the past, he is history, I will never think about him again, I will never write to him again, I will never even think about him again Draco really I won't!"

"I hope that you do not mean that Hermione?"

"What?"

"Hermione had any one ever told you just how beautiful you are? Has any one ever said to you that they love you above all others?"

Where had she heard that before?

"Its me Hermione" he whispered as he walked closer to her. "I was the one who sent the letters"

She raised her eyebrows, it had been Draco, she had been falling him, twice and after every thing that happened that is why she stopped getting the letters. Because he was mad.

This seemed imposable.

Imposable, but perfect.

There was only one thing that she could say.

"Why?"

He laughed as he cupped her face before kissed her forehead and the tip of her nose with care and devotion in each one.

"I did it because I love you, then and now"

"I love you too"

And then just like he had dreamed so many times before he kissed her on her soft lips and this time no one interrupted them

------------------------

One week later….

Things for Hermione had never been so better, Harry and Ron had started paying more attention to her after every thing that had happened and their friendship had not been this better in some time.

It seemed that even after all of this time their was still things that they all needed know about one another. They had even started to do all of their work by them selves. Well almost all by them selves any way.

She had also become a lot closer to Ginny after every thing that she had done for her and after some time it came clear them Hermione was not the only person who was in love.

Ginny and Blaise soon become a couple and even after such a short time of going out you could see that they were falling for each other fast.

And then their was Draco, her boyfriend.

As she sat down at the Gryffindor table, Draco by her side, his hand webbed with hers she smiled to herself slightly.

It was nice to use that word.

Boyfriend.

It was true that they had had some problems when they got together but after Pansy had stopped yelling about what Draco had done (dumped her in front of the whole school) things had calmed down a bit and you could see that all of the teacher were happy with what was going on.

It was what they had always wanted the students were getting on, well some of them were, you see people had started to be nicer to the people in the other houses, it seemed that every one thought that if Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger of all people could not just get on but date then why could they not get on with the other houses?

And after Ginny and Blaise had become public people just wanted to do it even more. There were now over ten other relationships that had been started with people in other house and that was just within the week alone.

Hermione felt waves of pleasure run through her every time she looked at him or even when she thought about him and she knew it wasn't long in till she knew that she loved him.

Hermione Granger was in love with Draco Malfoy.

----------------

Later that night Hermione and Draco stood at the highest point of the Hogwarts school and looked up at the many starts that brightened up the winters sky.

The wind blew lightly but there was no chill in the air and even if there was some thing told Hermione that in her boyfriends warm arms she would still not be able to feel it.

They had nothing to worry about at that moment and every thing seemed perfect.

Their friends did not mind and they loved each other and that was all they needed.

Hermione looked at Draco and she knew that she had to say what she was thinking.

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are we going to do about your father?"

He tensed slightly against her body but as he looked into her eyes he relaxed slightly, he knew that they were going to have to talk about this at one point.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about me and you and what your father will think about me and…"

She paused slightly while trying to think about what the best think would be to say.

"what he expects of you"

She knew that he wanted him to be Death Eater and this was some thing that they had not talked about so far.

He sighed and turned her so that she was looking into his grey eyes and he tried to smile at her, he did not want her to worry.

"Darling, he is never going to be able to except us you know that and about what he wants…that is not some thing that I want and I think that we should try to not think about it. Please not now"

She smiled at him and nodded.

"You are right, I am sorry darling"

And they spent another twenty minutes watching the stars and just as they were about to leave a sparking star shot through the sky and he watched as Draco closed his eyes.

Hermione smile, he was making a wish.

She leaned up and whispered to him quietly.

"What did you wish for?"

He took hold of her waist, smiled and leaned down to whisper back.

"And they lived happily ever after"

And I can assure you that one day, they will.

**THE END**

**For now.**

**YAY! My first story is done!**

**I hope that everyone likes this really I do and I hope that I get some reviews for this chapter because I did try on this one, sorry if you do not like it and that the last line was so cheesy lol but in truth that is some thing that I once said to my boyfriend and it made me smile.**

**Thank you to every one and I hope that you will add me to your story alert because I have a story coming out soon in the next week I think and I personally love this story line lol it is kind of hard to think about how every thing is going to lay out but I hope you like it.**

**Thank you every one!!!**

**Please review!!!**

**BYE BYE EVERY ONE!!!**

**Harald xxxx**


End file.
